


Охота за кляксами

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Призрачная королева [7]
Category: Frozen (2013), Original Work, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто-то похитил мя и ми. Прямо из того мира, который раньше считался единственно реальным, из квартиры Ирмы и Стася. И в этом замешаны личности из вселенной "Стар Трек".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Охота за кляксами

**Author's Note:**

> Вселенная Стар Трека альтернативная, как и в "Обретении дома" - собственно, это ведь продолжение...

Охота за кляксами

ВСТУПЛЕНИЕ  
В семье Грачевских шёл очередной тихий и счастливый вечер. Малышка Ванда заснула, бабушка, мама Ирмы, тоже легла, сама Ирма и Стась были… ну, словом, в своей спальне. И только мя и ми, сейчас в облике полупрозрачных, но в остальном почти человеческих детишек, сидели на полу на подушках и болтали.  
– Я ещё так мало живу на свете, – говорило ми, – так стыдно, что ничего о жизни не знаю…  
– Это не стыдно, – мя осторожно погладило собрата… или скорее подружку? – стыдно, когда ты, как я, прожил уже чуть не полвека, а до сих пор не набрался ума и комфортнее всего ощущаешь себя в облике малого ребёнка. Одно время мои друзья считали, что я могу вообще всё. Но я больше помогало им раскрывать собственные же возможности. А потом враги кончились, большие неприятности – и те кончились, подросла фея Марья и взяла на себя почти все мои функции… и я, как дурак, деградировал.  
Ми хотело разубедить – но тут из соседней комнаты раздался вопль.

ЧАСТЬ ПЕРВАЯ

1.  
С того времени, как чета Грачевских забрала жидких существ с собой в свой мир, от них и вестей-то не было. Ни хороших… ни плохих, что уже само по себе радовало.  
Но в один из дней Янка получила письмо, электронное. Просто что-то блямкнуло в тишине. Письмо было без подписи. И дышало угрозами.  
– Странно, – Янка просмотрела письмо на ноуте. Потом попробовала связаться с Ирмой или её мужем, но ответа не получила.  
На всякий случай Яна распечатала текст и решила показать его друзьям. Магическая слежка ничего не показывала. Что-то чисто техногенное…  
– Что думаешь? Ты же это существо восстанавливал? – Янка подняла глаза на Тони. В этот раз она одна приехала в Светлый – остальные ушли гулять ещё до прихода письма.  
– Это кто-то, кто знал о табличке, обо всём… Возможно, тот, что уничтожил предков ми.  
– Почему они тогда молчали? Выжидали удобного случая? Позволили нам восстановить, чтобы потом самим воспользоваться? – вопросы были чисто умозрительные. – И где его или их теперь искать? Если логически рассуждать, то это те же, чью родину вы с Риной искать отправлялись в своё время, так? И ты явно похож на одного из представителей трековской расы…  
– Я похож? – удивился волшебник.  
– Конечно! Почти стопроцентное попадание, кстати! – заверила королева.  
– Вот уж не думал, не гадал! Ну да это не главное. Это не те же, скорее их первопредки, даже более продвинутая ветвь.  
– Не напомнишь, куда примерно вы попали тогда, на какую станцию? Везде могут найтись те, кто поможет информацией, не бесплатно, конечно. Рина, ты же тоже там была?  
– Была, лови картинку.  
– Отлично, мне нужно туда отправиться, – Янка словила картинку. Всё было похоже на виденное в сериале.  
– Позволь мне с тобой, – попросился колдун. – И нам надо в качестве кого-то отправиться…  
– Тебе-то будет легко замаскироваться, – чуть улыбнулась Рина, – исходя из того, что Яна говорит.  
– Я имела в виду, под гражданских или федералов? – улыбнулась Янка. – Тебе-то явно подойдёт адмиральская форма! А я поскромнее, довольствуюсь званием пониже.  
– Ну, давай рискнём, – чуть улыбнулся волшебник.  
– Давай и в замок заглянем, меня мои потеряли, наверно, – улыбнулась королева. – Мне надо сохранить инкогнито. Кто там знает, королева я или кто?  
– Согласен. Идём.

Янка пока была в своём обычном наряде. Они подъехали к главному входу. Янка украдкой взглянула на спутника – вид у него был хитроватый, явно что-то задумал, но пока молчал. Королеву окликнули маман с сестрёнкой. Та помахала им.  
«Яночка, что-то случилось?»  
«Пока ничего, но нам с Тони надо отправиться в один мир».  
– Пойдёмте во дворец, я постараюсь рассказать.  
– Хорошо, – кивнула Маргит.  
«Там не опасно? А почему без меня?»  
«Сестрёнка, там именно опасно, особенно для тебя. Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Прошу тебя, родная! Я люблю тебя и хочу, чтобы ты осталась тут, в безопасности!» – и обняла Эльзу.  
«Да я здесь с ума сойду! – та прижалась к Янке. – Лучше мне быть рядом и помогать!»  
«Я постараюсь вернуться раньше, чем ты успеешь соскучиться. – Янка погладила сестрёнку по голове. – Да и потом, я не одна буду, кузен защитит меня, если что», – и поцеловала.  
«Ну хорошо, я постараюсь смириться, золотце моё!»  
«Прости меня, родная».  
«И ты меня, я веду себя по-дурацки, потому что мне плохо без тебя!»  
«Сестрёнка, я не устану повторять, что ты для меня самый умный человек! Мне тоже без тебя очень плохо, но я не могу, не имею права подвергать тебя опасности!»  
«Я тебя тоже, ну да ты старшая, попробую послушаться…»  
«Я люблю тебя! По возвращении я буду вся твоя!» – Янка поцеловала Эльзу совсем по-сестрински. А та долго не хотела её отпускать.  
Маргит дала возможность девчонкам попрощаться. Янке и самой не хотелось отпускать, но время шло.

В кабинете Янка рассказала и о письме и о своём решении отправиться искать существо в тот мир, который ей, Янке, был более-менее знаком и откуда, по её давней придумке, было родом мя.  
– Кузен больше подходит под тот антураж и атмосферу…  
«Мам, побудь с Эльзочкой, успокой, всё со мной хорошо будет. Я люблю её и не хочу подвергать опасности».  
«Хорошо-хорошо, сделаю, ты права, дочка!»  
Янка не поняла, в какой момент это случилось, но она увидала себя в адмиральском мундире.  
– Ты чего делаешь? – непонимающе посмотрела она на друга, который поправлял свой чёрно-красный.  
– Я не имею права рисковать вашей жизнью, адмирал Уайт, – улыбнулся волшебник. – Мне так будет проще действовать, Яна, да и ты в безопасности будешь…  
Он украдкой любовался Янкой в ладной форме.  
– Ну а как моя скромность? – Янка сама засмотрелась на себя в зеркало. Потом вперила взор в колдуна.  
– А про скромность на время забудь, – улыбнулся тот. – Чтоб не узнали.  
– Тебя не переубедить? – усмехнулась Янка.  
– Тебе и вправду идёт, дочка, особенно в сочетании с цветом волос! – заметила маман, тоже любуясь.  
– Но я же по возрасту не подхожу!  
– А кто там знает, сколько тебе лет на самом деле? – весело подмигнула Маргит.  
– Дам о возрасте не спрашивают, – добавил Тони.  
– Особенно адмиралов! – засмеялась маман. Сестрёнка пока молча любовалась.  
Скоро надо было отправляться.  
Тони прицепил коммуникатор, второй отдал Янке.  
– Прямо косплейщики, – вздохнула Янка и тоже прицепила себе на форму. – Там хоть знают, кто такая адмирал Уайт? Или ты всем там память подправил?  
– Пока нет, на месте сделаем, – он подхватил с пола непонятно как очутившийся там чемоданчик, который Янка проводила вопросительным взглядом.  
– Ну, пожелайте нам удачи! – проговорила Янка и по очереди оказалась в объятиях маман и сестрёнки.  
Колдуну же Маргит тихонько наказала беречь Янку.  
И тот клятвенно обещал.

2.  
Янка улыбнулась сестрёнке и, помахав, скрылась в портале вслед за Тони.  
Похоже, колдун выполнил своё обещание: когда они прошли на людную часть станции, команда перед ними вытянулась в струнку. Вернее, перед «адмиралом».  
Легенда, кажется, получилась – не подкопаешься.  
– Прошу в мой офис, адмирал, – кивнул командир станции после приветствий.  
Яна с помощником незаметно осматривались.  
– Поспрашивайте насчёт нашего, – Янка особенно подчеркнула, – метаморфа в баре или где больше народу.  
«И сохраняй, ради Бога, нашу легенду, – Янка наконец и с Тони смогла связаться мысленно. – Надо искать любого, кто располагает информацией о местонахождении нашего существа. На расходы не скупись».  
– Слушаюсь, мой адмирал!  
«Конечно!»  
«Тони, так тут не говорят», – так же мысленно улыбнулась Янка.  
«Ой, а как надо?»  
«Просто адмирал, дорогой кузен. Пожалуй, я тоже с тобой прогуляюсь».  
«Идём. И запомню… но я же твой адъютант или типа того, по идее, было бы уместно…» – Тони украдкой вздохнул.  
– Вы не покажете вашу станцию, капитан? – прищурилась Янка, вопросительно взглянув на командующего станцией. Тот кивнул и сделал приглашающий жест.

Компания остановилась у бара, где «адмиральша» встретилась взглядом с ушастым барменом, суетившимся с посетителями. Тот, похоже, узнал помощника и странно на него уставился.  
«Мы его тогда видели».  
«Это он вам статуэтку втюрил или его помощник?»  
«Помощничек».  
«Потом с ним разберёмся, пошли информацию искать. Кто мог упереть мя? Кому выгодно?»  
«Тому, кто до ми добирается. А если они оба у злодея?»  
«Найдём информатора, допросим».  
«Ага. Я думаю – было так: украли ми, не нашли подход, решили шантажировать тебя, держа мя в заложниках».  
«Всё именно так, я чую. Ты оружие взял? На всякий случай?»  
«Взял».  
После осмотра станции Янка временно обосновалась в каюте капитана и ввела того в курс дела, но выдала не всю информацию. Только расспрашивала о странных одиноких метаморфах.  
– Одинокие и странные не появлялись и не появляются, адмирал, но мы держим всё под контролем.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул первым Тони, забыв про субординацию.  
– Коммандер! – Янка строго взглянула на помощника, а мысленно передала:  
«Подыграй мне».  
«Попробую».  
«Нам до поры до времени нельзя раскрываться, что мы колдуны».  
– Никто подозрительный не появлялся на станции, не узнавал про них? Может, кто-то странный всё-таки был? – Янка глянула на капитана, сидевшего напротив «начальства».  
– Об этом лучше спросить у начальника службы безопасности, – ответил капитан.  
И они проследовали туда.

Констебль как раз просматривал списки подозрительных посетителей станции, когда к нему в каюту заглянули капитан и неизвестный ему адмирал, которого, вернее, представили её как главу Службы разведки Флота. Профессиональная память подсказала – раньше не видел. Но тут же заткнулась. Показалось – нормально всё.  
Сухо и официально «адмиральша» приказала предоставить все списки прибывших на станцию и информацию о роде их занятий.  
– Вы шестым чувством будете их «раскалывать»? – не упустил случая подколоть констебль.  
– Надо будет, и шестым чувством воспользуюсь, – с явным недовольством ответила Яна.  
Констебль пожал плечами.  
«Надо нам всех прошерстить, – передала Янка. – Читать по ауре можешь?»  
«Конечно».  
Только двое избежали импровизированного допроса – сбежали, почуяв, что пахнет жареным. Перед Янкой лежали дела как раз этих двух беглецов. И это были не люди, а какая-то странная раса, обликом похожая на отвратительных гоблинов. Тут даже никто названия их не знал.  
– Мы знаем их имена, но, чую, род деятельности их указан неверно, – пробубнила Яна, с отвращением разглядывая внешность мерзавцев.  
– По внешности не судят, но согласен.  
– Если бы они были чисты перед законом, вряд ли они смылись бы…  
– Это само собой.  
– Никого со станции не выпускать и не впускать! Эти двое ещё не покинули станцию! – резко взялась за дело Янка.  
Все кинулись помогать.

Вскоре эти двое предстали пред грозные очи сурового адмирала.  
«Сможешь влезть в их воспоминания? Я тоже попробую. Что-то они кажутся слишком подозрительными».  
– Кто такие? Какая раса? Род занятий?  
– Мы… так просто. Грузчики.  
«Думаю, смогу. Но они просто пешки».  
«Попробуем узнать у них, кто над ними и какое отношение они имеют к метаморфам».  
…В мозгу «гоблинов» (мелком, жалком, считай, одном на двоих) маячило нечто чёрное и страшное.  
– Кто над вами? – нависла над ними Янка.  
– Они… из вашей расы, – прохрипел один из двоих, – люди. Больше я ничего не знаю!  
– А я… не помню… – так же сдавленно добавил второй. – Я всё забыл…  
– Разрешите мне провести… слияние разумов? – Тони решил до конца играть роль вулканца, коим и являлся по легенде.  
– Попробуйте, Сонак, – кивнула «адмиральша». – Разрешаю.  
«Прости, первое попавшееся имечко».  
«А мне нравится…»  
Адъютант принялся за дело. Вскоре он смог «вытянуть» больше информации.  
Перед его взором пронеслись страшные сцены полного геноцида. И координаты местонахождения штаб-квартиры группировки… на Земле, но в этой реальности.  
«Вот же… – Тони был очень культурным и продолжать не стал. – Где же выжившие метаморфы?»  
«Они, видать, всех истребили, а те кто остался, запрятались банально, – передала Янка. – Где наши?»  
«У главаря. А он в тени».  
«Нам надо на Землю, Тони».  
– Отсюда есть какой-нибудь транспорт на Землю? – искоса глянула на капитана Яна.  
– Найти сложно, но можно.  
– Отлично! – кивнула Янка.  
«Ты… что задумала?» – испугался вдруг за неё колдун.  
«На месте увидишь».  
«Береги себя! Хотя я рядом, и обещал твоей маме…»  
«Не волнуйся, я и про сестрёнку помню – она не переживёт, бедная. Поэтому я сделаю своего двойника».  
«Отличная мысль. Я помогу».  
– Адмирал, – отвлёк Янку от мысленных бесед голос капитана. – Вас доставят до места. Пойдёмте.  
Янка кивнула помощнику.  
Всё пока складывалось удачно.

3.  
В замке только один человек нервничал, причём сильно нервничал.  
– Да ничего с ней не случится, дочка, – пробовала уговорить Эльзу Маргит. – Она же знает, что ты за неё переживаешь сильно, – и обняла.  
– Мама, я не могу! Я всё понимаю – и всё равно не могу.  
– Да и не одна она, Эльзочка. И потом, ей знакомы те миры, она там лучше ориентируется, – Маргит гладила дочку по голове. – Давай лучше посмотрим, что там?  
– Давай, мама!  
Колдунья активировала завесу и они попали как раз на тот момент, когда Янка пробиралась по тёмным закоулкам какого-то помещения. И не знали, что это двойник, а не сама Янка. Хотя нет, Маргит-то чувствовала, потому как была связана со старшей дочерью незримыми нитями.  
Следом за фигуркой в адмиральской форме двигался так же осторожно и колдун с оружием. Янка тоже была вооружена.  
– Она опять затеяла что-то опасное! – ахнула Эльза.  
– Пока посмотрим, она ведь не одна. Я строго наказала её кузену беречь Янку.  
– Я бы справилась лучше! – Эльза чуть не плакала.  
– Я понимаю, но там очень опасно. Если бы что-то с тобой случилось, Янка бы так же не пережила бы – она тебя очень любит! – Маргит гладила Эльзу по плечам.  
– Так и я её, без памяти!  
Следующая сцена заставила поволноваться обеих – Янка зачем-то отослала Тони и зашла в светлое помещение. Странно, что он послушался. Или знал что-то, что было неведомо зрителям в замке? Маргит чувствовала именно это.  
– Что она творит?  
А «Янка» возникла на пороге и спросила:  
– Вам помочь прятать… добычу?  
Тот, кто суетился у стола с какими-то склянками, резко повернулся. В руке у него был фазовый пистолет, поставленный на полную мощность.  
– Какого… тебе надо, ищейка?  
– Какого? Моих… метаморфов! – «Янка» помахала своим пистолетом. – Ставь на стол!  
– А то что? Я раньше стрельну! – и он не только грозился.  
«Адмиральша» выстрелила по руке державшего. К счастью, склянка оказалась из прочного стекла и потому не разбилась, а на руке остался глубокий ожог от луча.  
– Ах ты ж…  
В следующий момент от «адмиральши» остались одни воспоминания: негодяй буквально распылил противника. Но тут же получил отпор: колдун парализовал мерзавца.  
Этого Эльза уже не увидела.  
– Эльза! – Маргит с трудом привела дочь в чувство. – Я же жива! Это… двойник! Янка научилась их делать…  
– Правда?.. Ой…  
– Конечно! Если бы её и вправду убили, тогда и я бы погибла! Смотри!

Как доказательство, из темноты появилась знакомая фигура в сверкающем мундире и подошла к поверженному врагу. Убедиться, что и правда мёртв, и забрать склянку с мя и ми.  
– Ты с ним не переборщил? – Янкин голос звучал для сестрёнки как музыка. – Я вообще-то хотела допросить его…  
– Да ну его, всё уже в наших руках.  
Тут Янка внезапно схватилась за сердце и присела на стул.  
– А вот я переборщила, Тони… Сестрёнка… Я здорово её напугала, наверно…  
– Ты бы её напугала, если бы сама лично первый раз сунулась или не разорвала бы связь с двойником, – проговорил Тони. – А сейчас она уже поняла, что всё с тобой хорошо.  
– Всё равно я виновата перед ней! Ладно, возвращаемся!  
– Давно пора. А Эльза простит, она тебя так любит…

Маргит приобняла среднюю дочь.  
– Мама, почему так больно, как от этого избавиться? Хотя нет, я не смогу, слишком люблю Яночку…  
– Она тебя любит так же, как и ты её. Именно поэтому упросила остаться дома, в безопасности. Прости уж её…  
– Да я на неё не злюсь, мне просто очень больно…  
– Может, потому, что ты её так любишь, девочка моя?  
– Конечно, мама…  
– Она скоро вернётся и больше никогда не покинет тебя, – мама обняла Эльзу, – нас с тобой!  
– Молюсь, чтоб так и было, – принцесса прижалась к маме.

Янка огляделась и проговорила:  
– Уничтожить бы это осиное гнездо, да руки пачкать не хочется. Ты взял банку? Ты прости, что я тут так раскомандовалась, – слабо улыбнулась Янка, – нервы. И по сестрёнке скучаю.  
– Всё нормально. И под контролем, мой адмирал!  
– Пошли, логичный ты наш!  
Янка открыла портал, и оба скрылись в сверкающем проёме. И вскоре оказались в замке.  
Первым делом Янка опустилась на колени перед близкими:  
– Простите, что… заставила вас нервничать. Особенно тебя, сестрёнка… Мне нет прощения!  
– Ты другой раз предупреждай, – криво улыбнулась маман.  
– Ну, прости, мам, просто некогда было… – и поцеловала колдунью.  
А Эльза кинулась к Янке в объятия:  
– Не вини себя, я просто без тебя умираю!  
– Я обещала тебе, что уже не оставлю тебя, родная! – Янка обняла сестрёнку.  
– Да я всего на краткий миг подумала… Не напоминай, а то уже не смогу сказать – не считается.  
– Я люблю тебя и никогда не оставлю! – Янка гладила сестрёнку. – А то, что случилось там… Это моя личная ошибка… Я должна была вас предупредить…  
– Ладно, просто не переживай…  
– Что я могу сделать для тебя, солнышко? – прошептала Янка.  
– Просто быть рядом, Яночка. Чтоб я забыла всё плохое.  
– Я помогу, обязательно! – Янка незаметно подмигнула маме. – Мы будем вместе, и ты забудешь всё плохое, я тебе обещаю! – и поцеловала.  
– Идите спать, девочки, – улыбнулась та.  
– Прости, мам, ещё раз! – проговорила Янка и обняла Маргит.  
Потом Яна с Эльзой ушли, обнявшись. Старшей хотелось успокоить сестрёнку окончательно и согреть.  
Теперь уже никто их не разлучил бы. Никогда.  
– Уж точно я больше никуда от тебя не денусь, золотко, – Янка обняла сестричку.  
– Я тоже не хочу никуда от тебя деваться, родная!  
– Я выполню любое твоё желание, сестрёнка, – улыбнулась Янка, приобняв Эльзу.  
– Тогда – будь! Всегда! И оставайся такой же, как ты есть, замечательной!  
– Будет исполнено! Всегда и вечно, моя любимая сестрёнка!  
Эльза положила ей голову на плечо:  
– Спасибо, золотце!  
Янка только обняла её покрепче и гладила по голове, как маленькую, и шептала слова успокоения. Пока Эльза не задремала.  
Потом Яна что-то тихо запела на норвежском, как маман когда-то ей самой колыбельную. Получалось будто само собой. Она магией переместила сестричку на её постель и поцеловала, прикрыв одеялом.  
Эльза спала как младенец. И улыбалась.  
«Я тебя никогда не брошу, родная».  
Эльза мысленно пробормотала что-то нежное.  
Потом королева сама легла спать. И передала кузену:  
«Прости, что так удрала, не попрощавшись. Завтра к вам забегу».  
«Ничего, я понимаю. Спокойной ночи…»

4.  
Янка нашла сестрёнку в кабинете за чтением. Казалось, та задремала. Её величество приобняла её за плечи:  
– Не помешала?  
– Нет, что ты. Я уже успела соскучиться.  
– Нам надо ещё узнать, почему Ирма не ответила тогда, что с ней случилось, – Янка присела рядом с Эльзой на диванчик. – Должны же были они с мужем как-то прореагировать на исчезновение существ…  
– Надеюсь, живы, Яночка. А существа как?  
– Кузен их тогда забрал и мы поспешили уйти из того места. Уверена, что он там узнал куда больше, когда общался с теми, кто был в тот момент на станции…  
– Они у него? Может, потом расскажет. А пока да, надо связаться с Ирмой и Стасем.  
– А если они… как-то… не знаю… нейтрализованы, или ещё что? А если они там остались? Всё же может быть… – Янка как-то сгорбилась и обхватила голову руками.  
– Солнышко, давай просто посмотрим!  
– Да, я про зеркало совсем забыла! – Янка слабо улыбнулась и подошла к большому зеркалу, с помощью которого проводила поиски. Но, как ни старалась, в немагический мир, где жили Ирма и Стась, проникнуть не могла. А в том мире, откуда она с Тони быстро свинтила, тоже ничего подозрительного не нашла.  
– О, нет! – и схватилась за голову. – Лучше ещё поискать, золотко, – и виновато глянула на сестрёнку.  
– Давай обыщем всё, солнышко.  
«Я тоже по тебе очень скучала, родная».  
Словно водя пальцем по экрану планшета, Янка «переворачивала» страницы на поверхности зеркала… и вот наткнулась на какую-то тёмную комнатку, в глубине которой мигали зелёные огоньки. Девчонки переглянулись непонимающе.  
Туда сунуться? Так никто не отпустит, тем более Эльза, которая совсем недавно чуть не потеряла сестру. Маму на помощь позвать?  
Янка так и сделала. Та пришла, не медля.  
– Что это? – спросила она девчонок.  
– У меня подозрения кое-какие, – проговорила Янка.  
– Насчёт того, где находится это вот… место?..  
– Нет, насчёт того, где находиться могут Ирма с мужем. Эта-то комнатка в том же здании, откуда мы с Тони смылись оперативно, – промолвила уныло королева. – Надо связаться с друзьями, существа у них уже…  
Янка осветила комнатку, и вся троица увидала там что-то навроде… гробов, о чём не преминула высказаться Маргит.  
– Это не гробы, маман! Как мне поведали знающие люди в том мире, это стазисные камеры. Люди там находятся в спящем состоянии. И, наверно, это наши … спящие красавцы…  
– Эти гады их туда перетащили, что ли? В тот мир, куда вы ходили с Тони?  
– Это только мои подозрения, надо на месте смотреть…  
– Даже не думай, – уловила настроение Янки Маргит, – Мы тебя туда не пустим!  
– Да я туда и не собираюсь! Я думала эти… штуки сюда перебросить…  
– О, давай помогу!  
– И я, сестрёнка!  
Общими усилиями компания перетащила «гробы» в залу. Индикаторы горели зелёным светом, говоря, что находящиеся там люди живы и находятся в глубоком сне. Запотевшие стёкла Янка вытерла и узнала в спящих пропавших. Королева потёрла одной рукой подбородок, вторую руку уперев в бок.  
– И что с ними делать?  
– Будить как-то надо…  
– Сразу говорю, я не умею с такими штуками обращаться! – испугалась Янка.  
– Тогда попробуй просто дотянуться до их сознания.  
– Не получится: они не маги, обычные люди. Надо как-то отключать эти штуки, постепенно… Ладно, попробую, может, не убью никого… – Янка покопалась в настройках и отключила сперва одну камеру, потом другую. Действовала по интуиции и по какому-то наитию. Крышки открылись – и спавшие постепенно стали приходить в себя.  
Было бы даже забавно видеть их офигевшие лица, не было бы всё это так переживательно.  
– Очухались. И даже не пришлось ни с кем из них целоваться, – привычно схохмила её величество, чем вогнала в краску обоих супругов.  
– Ну, Янка! – закатила глаза Маргит.  
Ирма, впрочем, уже смеялась. Она-то знала эту часть истории Эльзы и Анны. Стась тоже знал, но был глобально куда серьёзнее. И больше занят вопросом – где они и что случилось?  
– Надеюсь, они не тронули малышку и бабушку?  
– Ну, кроме вас обоих, в той комнате никого не было, – проговорила Янка. – А так – сейчас посмотрим.  
Янка испарила оба «гроба» и включила изображение, но и в этот раз не смогла снова пробиться в немагический мир.  
– Может, сразу портал откроешь? – предложила Ирма.  
– Вы даже не хотите сперва узнать, что с вами случилось? Сейчас открою, но вы возвращайтесь.  
– Нам надо проверить дочь и родителей!  
– Тогда портал оставлю открытым и жду вас тут, – Янка настроила портал, и Ирма с мужем скрылись там.  
Вскоре они и правда вернулись, прижимая к груди масявку.  
А Янка в это время созвонилась с друзьями.  
«Кажется, всё складывается отлично, золотко», – Янка приобняла сестрёнку и маман.  
Те тоже были рады.  
Когда пришли колдуны, Янка кивнула Тони, и они по очереди рассказали длинную, но потрясающую историю.  
– А в конце ты всё-таки чуть не открутила уши тому бармену, – улыбнулся волшебник.  
– Я ему уши не откручивала, я его придушить хотела, он не желал делиться информацией! – с серьёзным видом ответила Янка. – После сего мы отбыли туда, где по полученной информации, располагалась та группировка. Я сделала себе двойника, но как-то поторопилась приняться за дело и не предупредила родных хотя бы мысленно.  
– А может, забыла, что мы наблюдаем, – покачала головой мама.  
– Ну, я тут виновата, согласна…  
– Ты про что? – не поняла Ирма.  
– Да один мерзавец… распылил моего двойника на атомы, – отозвалась Янка. – Тот самый, который и распорядился вас похитить. Думаю, вы нужны были ему для чего-то, раз с вами были существа.  
– Да, иначе убил бы сразу, – задумался Стась.  
– Угу, – кивнула Янка и сменила тему, краем глаза заметив беспокойство сестрёнки, – вообще-то, Тони, я не бармену уши хотела накрутить, а его помощнику. Это такие сущности, которые ради прибыли и мать родную не пожалеют! Торгаши!  
– Фу, – синхронно сказали коммунисты Грачевские.  
– Вот и я про то же! – хмыкнула Янка. – Но, вроде, всё хорошо прошло. Тони в качестве адъютанта всю станцию облазил в поисках информации, – Янка благодарно глянула на кузена. – А мне пришлось прохлаждаться в роли адмирала.  
– А тебе шло, наверно! – Ирма ведь не только рисовала, а ещё и в нарядах и смене стиля разбиралась. – Вы круты.  
– Ну, если хошь, могу и снова показать, – Янка поднялась и одним взмахом «переоделась» в тот мундир, в котором была на станции, с коммуникатором. – Ну, в каждом из миров свой дресс-код.  
– Красотища!  
– Кузен явно любовался тогда, хоть и тайком и думал, я не замечу! – хитро улыбнулась Янка, снова переодевшись в свой прежний наряд, и, устроившись рядом с сестрёнкой, взяла ту за руку. – Ладно, давайте пообедаем.  
– Давно пора. Не располнеем, нервные очень.  
Все направились в столовую. Янка с сестрёнкой, обнявшись, позади всех.  
– Ну, как? – оглядела королева гостей. – Теперь вы куда?  
– Домой. Только сперва повидаем мя и ми, с ними-то что?  
– С ними всё отлично, – отозвался Тони, – они в своих ведёрках отдыхают.  
– Не смешались, значит, в склянке?  
– Немного пришлось повозиться, но теперь всё отлично.  
– У их аналогов, – подала голос Янка робко, – есть такое явление, как полное слияние для обмена информацией и многого другого в духовном плане. Так что не особо страшно, я думаю…  
«Надеюсь, что я права».  
«Они любят друг друга, Яночка, думаю, всё так и есть».  
– Ну, тогда здорово. Надо их спросить, хотят ли назад к нам? У нас теперь, выходит, небезопасно…  
– Я привезу их, – поднялся колдун и уехал.  
– Это был единичный случай, я думаю, – промямлила Янка уже не совсем уверенно и что-то приуныла, засомневавшись в своей компетенции.  
– Ты о чём, родная?  
– Ну, с этим похищением, – ещё более уныло ответила Янка.  
– Ты же не можешь ещё и за другим миром следить, Яночка!  
– Ты права, сестрёнка,– проговорила Янка. – Просто по отдельным кускам информации… – и тут же обратилась ко всем: – Вы простите уж, что-то мне нехорошо, последствия перехода, наверно. И перед Тони тоже за меня извинитесь: снова я сбегаю. Да, я свинья: могла столько раз поблагодарить его, но вместо этого убегаю трусливо…  
«Пойдём вместе?»  
«Конечно, милая».  
«А Тони поймёт, не переживай. Он почти святой у нас», – улыбнулась маман.  
«Простите, Риш».  
– Я снова всё испортила, – поникла Янка, когда они с сестрёнкой добрались до их общей уже комнаты.  
«Да нет же, все тебя жалеют!»  
– Спасибо, родная, – и положила голову сестрёнке на плечо. – Прости, что расклеилась так…  
– Ты перед этим была в страшном напряжении, ещё и меня вытаскивала, когда расклеилась я… Всё естественно и нормально, Яночка.  
«Я тебя ещё больше люблю».  
– Я-то тебе всегда помогу и вытяну, – приобняла сестрёнку королева.  
«Потом отдохнём дома, сменим обстановку, любимая».  
«Конечно».  
– Так и я тебя, не можешь же ты вечно быть старшей, я успела узнать, как это тяжко!  
– Для меня счастье хоть чем-то тебе помочь, и Анне…  
– Так и для нас!  
– Я только-только пытаюсь возместить вам столько потерянных лет, – Янка обняла сестрёнку. – И всё сделаю, чтобы вам всем было комфортно и безоблачно!  
– А наш долг отвечать тебе тем же! Хотя какой долг, мы же так тебя любим, нам это в радость! И мы себе не простим, если ты выгоришь!  
– Я тоже люблю вас всех, Эльзочка!  
– Давай спать?  
– Давай, уже пора, сестрёнка! – и поцеловала.  
Эльза обняла её нежно.  
Девчонки уснули до утра.

5.  
Янка в дикую рань уже сидела и читала бумажки, которые ей нанесли с вечера. Маман с сестрой и гости спали – их уговорили остаться.  
Думалось: вот сейчас Грачевские отойдут от шока, осознают и…  
Да и что говорить им? Она, Янка, конечно, не психолог, но постарается помочь. И неизвестно ещё, что хотели бандиты от самих Грачевских: в мысли к ребятам не залезешь ведь, Янка уже пробовала. Очень странно, что сразу не убили. Наверняка хотели узнать, откуда эти существа и каковы их свойства. Может, даже пытать собирались. Но об этом ребятам лучше не знать.  
Яна почувствовала на плечах прохладные руки и улыбнулась:  
– Тоже не спится?  
– Да, почувствовала, что тебя нет в комнате, Яночка, и проснулась.  
– Прости, поработать надо было. И думала тут ещё сидела.  
– О чём, родная?  
– Ребят ведь от стресса избавлять надо как-то… А что им говорить, когда всерьёз очухаются? Они ведь в шоке были вчера… Да и я вчера сбежала, – улыбнулась королева.  
– Я б одних оставила, друг друга любовью всегда вытащат…  
– Ну да так-то, но они знать хотят подробности… А кто знает, что у бандитов на уме было в отношении наших гостей? Я тут сейчас напридумываю себе всяких ужасов.  
– Тебе не стоит. Они сами-то не станут. Может, стереть всё, пока спят?  
– А зачем? Может, Рина попробует – она-то психолог по профессии основной, кроме магии.  
– А вот это вариант.  
– Сейчас рано ещё, пусть все поспят.  
– Наверно…  
– Прогуляемся пока? – Янка приобняла сестрёнку и намагичила шоколаду.  
– С радостью, родная!  
Сестрёнки прогуливались по дворцовому парку, приобнявшись, ели шоколад и болтали о милых пустяках. Потом Янка спохватилась:  
– Уже все проснулись наверно. Устала?  
– Нет, не успела. Счастлива тебе помочь.  
– Пошли завтракать?  
– Пошли, конечно, – Эльза взяла её под руку.  
В столовой собрались уже все, ждали только сестрёнок. Чета Грачевских смотрела на Янку вопросительно. Хотя она, вроде, всё им уже рассказала. И не только она.  
Выглядели они вроде нормально, держались под столом за руки. Настолько глубоко загоняли всё внутрь?  
Янка с трудом пробилась в их воспоминания. Оказалось, скрывали, боялись. Не за себя боялись, а за малышку. И за родителей, те ж уже в возрасте… Хотя из всех в тот роковой день на месте событий там оказалась только мама Стася – переживали ребята за всех. Кто знает, насколько длинные руки у этих мерзавцев?..  
Стась с Ирмой чувствовали на себе Янкин пристальный взгляд, но не ощутили, что она копается в их воспоминаниях. И «видит» угрозы, насилие, шантаж…  
Ничего же себе им досталось! Только… как там Соня сказала бы? – коммунисты всё же, ничего не сказали. Тогда тот главарь и уволок их с собой…  
– Могу спросить, что те бандиты хотели от вас со Стасем? – спросила наконец Яна.  
– Выдачи ми, – ответил как раз Стась. – Но ничего не добились и вырубили нас.  
– Может, думали, – добавила Ирма, – что мы потом им что-то расскажем.  
– Ну, вы ведь ничего про них не знаете?  
– Нет. И существ они нашли сами.  
– Это, наверно, существа их нашли, решили сами сдаться, а потом впасть в конкретный такой стазис, – Стась поправил очки. – Чтоб бандиты уже никак и ничего от них не добились. Правда, нас это до конца не обезопасило…  
– Ну, они все уже получили, что заслуживали, – мрачно проговорила Янка. – На всякий случай, если у вас есть желание, Рина с вами поработает, как психолог.  
– Не помешает, спасибо, – это они сказали хором, синхронно глянув друг на друга. Каждый переживал за другого.  
Янка позвонила подруге. Рина отозвалась и сказала, что поработает с ребятами в любое время и обещала приехать вскоре.  
А пока все доедали завтрак.

6.  
После завтрака приехала Рина. Янка отвела её в сторону и добавила к основным своим подозрениям и новые.  
– Скрывают даже от меня, не хотят, видно, свои проблемы на чужие плечи вешать. Но досталось им нехило…  
– Они хотя бы друг друга поддерживают, потому и не сломались ещё.  
– Хорошее качество. Видно, бандиты с ними ещё что-то делать хотели, раз поместили в стазисные камеры и усыпили на время.  
– Может, через них подчинить ми?  
– Вот наверно. И потом эксплуатировать обоих существ.  
– Ладно, Яна, я пока займусь ими, а потом расскажу всё, – улыбнулась волшебница.  
– Будем ждать, – в ответ улыбнулась и Янка.  
Рина так, с улыбкой, и подошла к гостям.  
– Мы к вашим услугам, – робко улыбнулась Ирма.  
А Янка передала мысленно подруге:  
«Любое помещение в вашем распоряжении. В Зелёном зале всё для медитации у меня и психологической разгрузки».  
Туда они и направились.  
– А мы в Сиреневой посидим? – Янка приобняла родных. – Или предлагайте.  
– Да, давайте там, поиграем, споём!  
– Тогда пошли! Я и шоколаду намагичу.  
– Конечно, Яночка!  
Янка страшно боялась нафальшивить, потому что давно не играла. На память исполнила что-то из старого и любимого. Родные, как всегда, были рады. И им всё равно было, как она играла. Но самой Янке было не всё равно, она хотела, чтобы всё было идеально.  
Да ведь на самом деле так и выходило.  
– Простите, коли что не так, – сконфузилась королева.  
– Да всё отлично! – маман помахала рукой, а Эльза и вовсе подошла и обняла сестрёнку.  
Янка обняла её в ответ не менее искренне.  
– Я тут фишку хочу опробовать, если вы не против, – смущённо проговорила Янка, не отпуская сестрёнку из объятий.  
– Какую, милая?  
– Привезли мне тут одну вещь не так давно. Ты, сестрёнка, привыкла уже к здешним чудесам. Короче, синтезатор. Вроде как пианино, но возможностей куда больше.  
Её величество подошла к приспособлению, и правда похожему на пианино, но с техническими и электронными наворотами. Настроив, заиграла те же мелодии, но в новом качестве.  
Мама тихонько зааплодировала. А вот у Эльзы глаза стали огромными.  
– Понимаю, золотко, для тебя это что-то грандиозное, – Яна приобняла сестрёнку. – Но на дворе всё ж не девятнадцатый век, наука идёт вперёд, вот и я стараюсь не отставать…  
– Это волшебно, Яночка! Как ты сама!  
– Волшебство это техническое, солнышко, а я всего лишь долго тренировалась, чтобы хоть удивить вас.  
– И всё равно изумительно!  
В дверях показались Ирма со Стасем и Рина – услыхали и явно заинтересовались.  
– А чего я торможу? – Янка снова уместилась за инструментом и заиграла. Словно целый оркестр невидимый играл, а не одна королева. Переключала регистры и другие возможности.  
Заслушались все. Грачевским было самое то после пережитого… Да к тому же Янка включила орган, звучавший как настоящий.  
– Отлично, – сдержанно, но искренне похвалил Стась, когда музыка смолкла. Ирма высказалась куда энергичнее:  
– Круть!  
– Да ладно, – сконфузилась Янка, – вы что, синтезатор не видели никогда? Ирма, в вашем-то мире это обычное дело.  
– Так с ним же ещё управляться надо уметь! Я вот так и не научилась.  
– Я в свободное время не один месяц с ним просидела, – призналась Янка. – А чего, собственно, главное на пианино играть уметь, а с этой штукой только инструкцию изучить и вперёд, тренируйся, сколько влезет…  
– Так я и на пианино одним пальцем только!  
– Ну, так ты и художник, а не музыкант. Я тоже не музыкант, это просто увлечение, – Янка сыграла ещё несколько мелодий в том же духе. Потом сказала смущённо:  
– Надеюсь, я не нафальшивила.  
– Нет, ваше величество, я бы заметил, – Стась сейчас говорил как учитель или даже придворный. Реконструктор же, да и манеры старозаветные, как раз для приёма, хоть и неформального. – Я сам играю так же немного, для души.  
– Может, попробуете, сударь? – так же полуофициально спросила Янка и кивнула на инструмент.  
– Благодарю, постараюсь не разочаровать, – и заиграл «Турецкий марш» Моцарта.  
Янка сама любила Моцарта и потому явно заинтересовалась. И даже отбивала такт ногой в кроссовке. Примерно как и Ирма.  
Но вскоре концерт прервали:  
– Ваше величество, обед готов! – в дверях возник слуга.

По дороге в столовую Янку сбили с ног два существа, влетевшие в залу сломя головы. Её величество отделалась лишь вывихнутым запястьем и чудом не сказала пару неприличных слов от дикой боли. А подумала – ну вот они опять!  
Тут же королеву представили пред очи доктора Лазаруса. А тот подумал – ну вот она опять!  
Жидким существам же было очень стыдно.  
– Я тут ни при чём, док! Я ж не специально себя травмирую, так ведь? – исподлобья взглянула на него королева. И чуть не отключилась.  
Эльза, едва не плача, стояла рядом с ней на коленях и пожимала кончики пальцев на пострадавшей руке, посылая целительную силу.  
– Ваше высочество, позвольте, я вашей сестре вправлю руку. Больно не будет – она просто уснёт… – обратился к принцессе врач.  
«Всё хорошо, родная», – подумала Янка перед тем как отключиться под действием наркоза.  
Эльза вздохнула с облегчением – почувствовала, что уже и правда всё в порядке. Главное же не то, чтоб вылечила именно она!

7.  
Очухалась её величество быстро, но была чуточку дезориентирована. Доктора рядом не было, только сестрёнка рядом, держала за здоровую руку.  
– Вроде, я жива ещё, – промямлила Янка и подмигнула.  
– Там некоторые уже лужицу наплакали, – это мама подошла.  
Пахло духами. Не слишком сильно, аккурат в меру.  
– Ты про кого, мам?  
«Тебе спасибо, золотко».  
– Про мя и ми. Это так их эмоции выразились, чуешь запах?  
– Не особо, – призналась Янка.  
– Как будто духами набрызгали. Надеюсь, он тебя хоть умиротворит.  
– Я тоже надеюсь, хотя каждая встреча с ними чревата катастрофой для меня. Так они и не обязаны меня любить – не я их придумала, – вздохнула Янка.  
– Да ну при чём тут это? Кое-чем всё же обязаны, и есть просто дружба, а складывается всё вот так…  
– Ну, да, я понимаю…  
«Не расстраивайся, милая», – передала ей Эльза.  
А восстановление шло своим ходом, быстро.

После обеда Янка всё ещё пребывала в мрачном расположении духа.  
Стоило спасать… этих… когда от них одни неприятности. А может, не всё ещё потеряно? Вдруг они просто заигрались и вообще не видели ничего и никого вокруг? В конце концов, их тоже похищали, они геройски вписались за приютившую их семью, потом отключились… и вот только выбрались из ёмкости. И получилась травматическая случайность.  
Просто королеве хоть как-то надо было успокоиться и привести свои мысли в порядок. Ошибки бывают у всех. И у неё, и у них… кто вообще совершенен-то.  
А малыши продолжали раскаиваться и глаз не казали.  
«Прости уж их», – передала Эльза.  
«Да я и не сержусь так-то, золотко».  
«Я рада, милая! А то так грустно, когда кто-то злится!»  
«Да на них вообще невозможно долго злиться, солнышко».  
«Да, они дети, и прошли через то же, что мы с тобой. И с Анной, с другой стороны».  
Янка взглянула на сидевшую рядом сестрёнку:  
– Да тут я в основном виновата, сестрёнка, мне надо было по сторонам глядеть лучше и реагировать быстрее…  
– В общем, несчастный случай, солнышко, – Эльза погладила её по пострадавшей руке, очень осторожно, кончиками пальцев. – Тебе уже не больно?  
– Уже почти нет. Я восстанавливаюсь потихоньку, золотко, твоими заботами, – отозвалась Янка и склонила голову её на плечо.  
– Рада это слышать, родная.  
– Пойдём к ним? – Янка здоровой рукой приобняла сестрёнку.  
– Пошли, если ты уже в силах, Яночка.  
– Ну, у меня рука побаливает, зато всё остальное цело, – и приобняла Эльзу покрепче.  
А та помогла ей встать, чтоб Яна на неё как бы опиралась.  
Пришедшая в себя её величество присоединилась к компании, к которой раньше присоединилась и маман.  
Существа не показывались.  
– А… где? – Янка имела в виду жидких существ. – Просто… не злюсь я на них, заигрались всего лишь… да и мне надо было себе под ноги смотреть получше и по сторонам.  
– В фонтане они… Тоже ведь стресс пережили, – вздохнула маман.  
– И… как мне с ними… побеседовать? Надо как-то успокоить, – её величество малость поникла.  
– Да просто подойди и скажи, – подмигнула Маргит. – Ничего умнее и эффективнее всё равно не придумали.  
Янка ушла к фонтану, а остальные начали переговариваться. Все слегка переживали.

Через минуту сестрёнка подошла следом и присела на фонтан, опустив руку в воду.  
– Прости, что так… Я даже… начать-то не знаю с чего, – промямлила Янка, виновато взглянув на сестрёнку.  
Эльза взяла её за руку:  
– Да вот они подплыли, даже мне нетрудно, не бойся, родная…  
– Мне и правда жутко не по себе, – Янка заметно погрустнела и попробовала достучаться до существ мысленно. Но они её не слышали… Или ей так казалось. Эльза-то чувствовала, как они плавают, тычутся ей в руку.  
«Попробуй через меня, родная».  
«Простите, что так вышло. Я не злюсь на вас обоих».  
«Мииии… – послышались жалобные голоса. – Мы только проснулись и… не надо было нам так бегать… извините…»  
Вода в фонтане стала сиреневой.  
«Да и не сержусь я, – передавала Янка. – Это мне надо было смотреть по сторонам».  
«Ну, вот и давайте наконец помиримся».  
«Давайте, – улыбнулась Эльза, – вы же маленькие герои, вы сдались, чтобы Ирму и Стася не пытали, а никто даже спасибо вам не сказал! Тяжело было?»  
«Страшно. Но потом мы сами себя заморозили как бы…»  
«Простите меня, если сможете», – добавила к разговору свои пять копеек и Яна. Она из такта не упоминала о своём участии в их освобождении.  
«И ты нас! И мы знаем – без тебя ми бы и не было, и сейчас мы бы не спаслись, а мы вот так вот…»  
«Да ладно, всё в порядке», – Янка смутилась.  
Существа вылезли, с них капало, но не сильно – вода больше впитывалась. А та, что осталась в фонтане, сиреневой больше не была. Янка выглядела виноватой. Мя и ми, впрочем, тоже.  
– Ладно, пойдёмте. Вы, – Янка обратилась к существам, – примите хоть человеческий облик, что ли, если не трудно…  
Приняли, хотя бы очертаниями, иллюзию одежды сообразили… И выглядели теперь как мальчик и девочка лет пяти.  
Эльза приобняла сестричку. Всей компанией направились в гостиную, где их ждали остальные.  
Можно было начинать новый круг общей релаксации и реабилитации.  
– Я пока временно выпала из исполнения, – смущённо промямлила Янка.  
– Да мы понимаем, – кивнул первым Стась, а сам поманил к себе существ. Помишить. – Вы отдыхайте.  
– А так была пара забавных моментов в недавнем путешествии, – Янка прыснула. – Риш, ты ж была когда-то в тех краях? Помнишь того гоблина ушастого? – обратилась Янка к подруге.  
– А как же, – Рина тоже засмеялась.  
– Так вот, этот чудик пытался ко мне подкатить, забыл, видимо, что я в роли адмирала была. Пришлось показать, где раки зимуют. Так от меня ещё никто не удирал! – Янка прислала картинки всем, кто мог принять.  
Ой, как же все веселились!  
– Пришлось ему ещё ускорения придать, под одно место! А помощничек схоронился под стойку и боялся нос высунуть!  
– Картинка!  
Мя и ми уже изображали это в лицах.  
– Вот-вот! – кивнула королева, держась за левую руку. – Чтоб другим там неповадно было…  
– Они ещё сто лет будут бояться, – со знанием дела подытожил Тони.  
Он как-то незаметно присоединился к компании, подъехав немного позже Рины. А как он мог не присутствовать, если тоже был в том мире-космоопере?  
– Ну, сто не сто, а адмирала Уайт ещё долго помнить будут! – прыснула её величество. Она приняла незаметно волну нежности от сестрёнки и ответила тем же.  
Атмосфера стала совсем весёлой и дружелюбной.  
– Вам я рассказывала, но ребята вроде не знают ещё про Базилио, надравшегося валерьянкой?  
– Не знаем! Только при котятках не рассказывай!  
– Ну котят тут нет, а так – держите историю! – Янка во всех красках расписала ту давнюю историю. – Потом пришлось его директором заповедника сделать.  
– Ты прямо как в театре рассказываешь!  
Было ясно видно, как Грачевских покидают остатки стресса.  
– Ну так врезалось в память, – отозвалась Янка. – Он меня ещё и послал подальше, когда я у него печать и документы потребовала.  
– Ну не подальше, Яночка, всего лишь в мяк, – мягко напомнила Эльза.  
– Ну да, но хорошо, что без лишних ушей – то есть не в присутствии придворных. Мне в любом случае пришлось этого… алкоголика в прохладный подвал отправить, в тюрьму, чтоб протрезвел! – Янка тихонько пожала руку сестрёнке.  
– Ну, понятное дело, – улыбнулась Ирма, – но этот «мяк» – даже не кошачий мат. Это пуховое место для дружеских посылов, для тех, кого жалко посылать, скажем так, в пип.  
– А «пип» – это замена любого нехорошего слова, – по-учительски продолжил Стась, – это не меняется от мира к миру.  
– Вот-вот, – кивнула Янка, – сейчас-то всё нормально. Но тогда мне не очень… весело было да плюс спина болела. А после этого меня одна… в общем, Дьяволёнок в спину ударила…  
– Давай не будем о плохом, – сразу вскинулась Эльза.  
– Да, в самом деле, сестрёнка, – согласно кивнула её величество и перевела тему.  
Ещё многое можно было вспомнить… Та же Алла, бывший Дьяволёнок, вполне благополучно взрослела по новой.  
Но в конце концов чета Грачевских засобиралась домой, вместе с маленькой Вандой. Королева открыла им портал.  
– А мы посетим наконец те бирюзовые водопады… – Янка посмотрела на Рину и колдуна. – Я давно хотела вас туда затащить!  
– С радостью!

8.  
Вот так, всей компанией (к Янке приехала и младшая с Олафом) и завалились в место Силы. А мя и ми взяли с собой. Это же мир, где мя жило последние четверть века или около того, ми его ещё и не видело. Ведёрки нёс Тони.  
На Янку сразу после перехода налетел снеговичок, удивлённый как обычно.  
– А не растаю я тут?  
– Не беспокойся, – Янка прибавила ему холода. Потом увидала те самые водопады и медленно приблизилась.  
За ней последовали остальные. Янка махнула им рукой, решив идти после всех нуждающихся. И просто любопытных. Она предпочла провести эти минуты с сестрёнкой. Они потом вместе окунутся.  
«Каждую минутку считаю драгоценной, Эльзочка».  
«Так же как и я, родная».  
«Друзья с удовольствием подпитываются. Видать, силы на исходе».  
«Все мы натерпелись».  
«Вы с мамой – больше от моей выходки», – погрустнела Янка.  
«Но тебе ж и самой плохо было…»  
«Я не могу о себе думать, родная, я перед вами виновата».  
«А мы так же мыслим».  
«Я люблю тебя, вас всех! Пойдём и мы подпитаемся, нас уже ждут», – Янка заметила взгляды, обращённые только на них двоих.  
«Пойдём, конечно. Тебя все любят, Яночка, а я особенно».  
Взявшись за руки (а пусть смотрят!), сестрички проследовали к водопаду. Янка почему-то опустилась на одно колено – ей так проще было. Сила потекла через обеих единым потоком.  
«Анна тоже часть нас, не будем про неё забывать, золотко, будем почаще видеться. А мне тебя вообще никуда отпускать не хочется».  
«Конечно!»  
Янка обернулась назад, увидела маленькую пещерку и кивнула сестрёнке:  
«Вдруг там тоже какая-то информация новая по существам? Да и просто можем посидеть»  
«Мне нравится, милая!» – Эльза поплыла туда.  
Снаружи их никто не видел. Девчонки просто присели отдохнуть, да и вовсе побыть вместе.  
«Какое чудесное место!»  
«Да, пусть немного подождут снаружи», – Янка положила голову на плечо.  
И так они сидели, а Сила текла через них.  
«Спасибо, что ты есть».  
«И тебе, золотце».  
«А тут всё-таки что-то имеется, – Янка снова узрела какие-то письмена на дощечке из меди, которую вытащила из-за камня. – Дома посмотрим», – и прихватила дощечку с собой.  
«Ничего себе… Какая ты у меня заметливая!»  
«Может, наблюдательная? – Янка поцеловала сестрёнку. – Нас с тобой уже потеряли, наверно».  
«Так тоже можно, это деревенское слово… Пошли, Яночка», – Эльза поцеловала её в ответ.  
Рука у Янки окончательно исцелилась.  
Компания узрела девчонок, появившихся непонятно откуда. В руке у Янки была снова какая-то табличка с письменами на неизвестном языке.  
К табличке посунулись все, включая мя и ми. Последнее аж засветилось ярко-розовым.  
– Это твой родной язык, малышка? – спросил Тони.  
– Ага! – та кивнула, тряхнув маленькими «хвостиками» (они с мя всё ещё были в человеческом, или почти человеческом, облике).  
– Что-то везёт мне на таблички, – Янка почесала затылок. – И что там написано, если не секрет?  
– Вот тут находится мой родной мир, это координаты…  
– А цифрами? – нахмурилась королева. – Это ж по звёздным картам искать… хотя у меня их нету всё равно…  
– Я поищу, как открыть туда портал, – пискнуло мя. – Я ж умею…  
– Дайте-ка табличку, – Янка что-то задумала.  
Сосредоточившись, она настроилась на ту волну и долго стояла, к кому-то мысленно взывая, но почувствовала только пустой холод. Наверно, и в лице изменилась, потому что это заметили все.  
Эльза, мама и мя стали дружно делиться Силой, подскочил и Тони.  
Янка постепенно пришла в себя и глухо сказала:  
– Простите за каламбур, но открывать портал в пустоту – пустой номер….  
– Мой мир совсем уничтожен? – полиняло ми.  
– Да, кто-то сильно для этого постарался, – тихо отозвалась Янка и вернулась к источнику Силы.  
Все подпитывались заново. Только ми тихо плакало, растёкшись бесформенной лужицей. А мя плавало вокруг.  
– Простите, что от меня снова неприятности, – поникла Яна.  
– Да почему от тебя-то, каким местом? – сейчас первой обняла её мама.  
– Ну вы же видели? – Янка развела руками и обняла маман в ответ. – Я разрушила все надежды…  
– Да ты только передаточное звено, не переживай!  
– Но всё равно не должна была… так резко…  
«Неприятности от меня, милая».  
«Жизнь вообще не сахар, Яночка».  
"И я этому причина".  
– Простите все, я снова всё испортила! – сгорбившись, Янка направилась к порталу.  
«Не ты! – Эльза бросилась за ней, подхватив на руки ми. – Вот лучше пожалей её!»  
«Правильно, хватит уже киснуть! – не выдержала и маман. – Людям хуже, чем тебе, приходится, даже когда они и не люди вовсе!»  
Янка обернулась и взяла на руки ребёнка, с виду – вполне человеческого вида. И обняла.  
Ми прижалось к ней и замерло. Только сердечко билось. И весило оно даже меньше маленькой Ингрид, хотя было крупнее.  
– Прости, Милен, если это имя тебе нравится.  
– Нравится, спасибо! – существо ручонкой обняло Янку за шею.  
– Отлично! – Янка ощущала на себе несколько пар глаз – и покраснела от смущения. Друзья и родня имели такой умильный вид, что её величество еле сдержалось, чтоб вслух не засмеяться. Улыбнулась только, смущённо.  
– Вот бы групповое фото, – улыбнулась и маман.  
– Ты ж знаешь, маман, я не люблю фотографироваться, я нефотогеничная! – заявила Яна.  
– Не выдумывай, – Маргит щёлкнула всю группу магией.  
Милен попросилась вниз, и Янка поставила её на землю.  
«Прости, солнышко».  
«Так я сама её тебе передала», – Эльза обняла сестрёнку.  
«Я не о том родная. Просто я чуть снова всё не испортила, – и обняла принцессу в ответ. – Махнём все в Эренделл потом?»  
«Да всё хорошо. Давай, конечно!»

Все вернулись обратно. Янка наконец нашла возможность отблагодарить колдуна и долго о чём-то с ним говорила. А под конец сказала:  
– Если можно, пусть существа эти появляются у меня в человеческом виде? К другому облику я вряд ли привыкну, не обессудь…  
– Ладно, я передам, хотя ты могла бы и сама им сказать… Они только от сильных эмоций могут… растечься.  
– У тебя… лучше получится, Тони. Я там на станции насмотрелась на всяких существ нечеловеческого вида, вот так, – Янка провела ребром ладони по горлу, – хватило.  
– Ну ладно, а ведь есть же фанаты… Но всякому своё.  
– Наверно. Мне неудобно, конечно, но я и за короткое время устала, пока мы там были… И по сестрёнке соскучилась…  
– Понимаю. Эльза их полюбила, кстати, чем-то пришлись по душе.  
– Может, нас с ней напоминают? Тоже нашли друг друга? – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Да. А до того думали, что таких и нету больше…  
– Это верно… Не хочется говорить, но мне повезло ту табличку найти просто… ну, не могу я о своих заслугах говорить, хоть убей!  
– Скромность украшает… но тебя вела сама судьба!  
– Наверное… И ты прости, что я как свинья себя вела по отношению к тебе…  
– Да я как-то не заметил, что ты!  
– Просто сбегала вместо благодарности, – слабо улыбнулась Янка. – Ладно, пошли к остальным!  
– Конечно. Ничего, я понимаю, мне выражения благодарности не главное…  
– А что главное?  
– Помогать, делать побольше хорошего. Всем… и тебе, дорогой автор.  
«Побудем вместе?» – передала Янка сестрёнке.  
«Конечно, милая!»  
– Мои намерения взаимные, – с улыбкой отозвалась авторша, – Я присоединюсь к семье пока, если ты не против?  
– Не против, конечно. Я с существами до Академгородка прогуляюсь.  
– Удачи!

 

9.  
С утра её величество уехала с некоторыми министрами по делу, пообещав вернуться скорее. Но парочка придворных прикатили обратно без Янки и ничего не могли сказать, где та осталась. Да и Маргит что-то поплохело внезапно. Это говорило о многом.  
Министрам, судя по всему, стёрли память.  
Кому надо стало? И где Янку искать?  
Анна взывала к магии. Только сестриной – мать была не в форме. Нервничала. Причём сильно. Да всех било-колотило, след терялся.  
Единственные, кто мог с холодной головой начать поиски – Янкины друзья. Ну, хотя бы с относительно холодной. Таким человеком была подруга. Хотя стоило и маман убедить разорвать связь с Янкой. Но разрывай не разрывай – она ж мать.  
Однако она взяла себя в руки и присоединилась к поискам.  
– Как она там с зеркалом управлялась? – обратилась она к девчонкам.  
– Просто глядела, силой мысли почти что… – Эльза вздохнула. – Я попробую повторить.  
– Даже я этого не могу, – с лёгкой улыбкой проговорила Маргит.  
– Я попробую просто отзеркалить её действия… или как-то так… – Эльза подошла к зеркалу.  
– А если она?.. – спросила вдруг Анна.  
– Нет! – вскрикнула Эльза. – Я бы почувствовала!  
– А я бы точно знала, – добавила мать.  
Тут в зеркале проявилась картинка.  
Королева лежала без чувств на какой-то деревянной лежанке. Связь с близкими кто-то прервал, но не полностью. Дверь открылась, кто-то вошёл и грубо поднял на ноги. И потом о чём-то спрашивали. По отрывкам слов все поняли, что про существ. Не добившись ответа, некто ударил Янку.  
Она-то не знала, кто это, а вот близкие его рожу отлично увидели. Один из придворных, который уехал вместе с её величеством.  
– Вы или глупы, ваше величество, или бессмертны?  
– Скорее, второе, – и снова получила ещё пару ударов. Это ей напомнило, когда Ханс с братцами тоже чего-то от неё добивался. – В любом случае, вы ничего не добьётесь.  
У её родных по щекам текли слёзы. Она такая стойкая, а они ничего не могут сделать.  
Янка сидела и силилась хоть немного заморозить мерзавца, но кто-то просто отключил действие вообще всякой магии в том помещении. Не сам, вестимо, нанял специалиста.  
– Напрасно теряете время и силы, сударь! – Янка усмехнулась.  
– Не напрасно, твоё величество, – уж этого-то персонажа никто не ожидал увидеть. Слишком знакомая личность…  
Теперь и Янка его узнала. Столько отирался у трона…  
– Мне стоило догадаться, – хмыкнула королева и закрыла глаза. Притворилась, что потеряла сознание.  
– Моего дядю я ей припомню, – зло процедил молодой человек.  
«Мстят лакеи», – очень громко подумала Янка. Но до него не дойдёт, конечно. Даже и будь он колдуном.  
– Они все носились с какими-то существами. Где они?  
– Вам честно сказать или вежливо? – ухмыльнулась Янка.  
– Честно, вестимо.  
– Сейчас шнурки на сапогах завяжу, ага! – это были последние её слова. Больше Янка слова не сказала, как эти двое ни старались выбить.  
– Хватит! – Эльза больше не могла смотреть на это. И просто вломилась в зеркало, а перед ней возникала волна холода.  
– Эльза! – Анна ломанулась следом.  
И Маргит тоже лежать не смогла.  
Для злодеев всё было кончено в считанные секунды.  
Такого отпора от двух девчонок не ожидал никто. Хоть за их плечами и была зрелая опытная магичка. Магия всё равно не работала. Или почти не.  
Маргит выглянула за дверь: домик находился совсем недалеко от замка. А так долго пришлось искать…  
Девчонки же пытались привести сестру в чувство.  
И вскоре это им удалось.  
– Как ты, Яночка?  
– Вроде, жива, – она попробовала подняться, но не смогла.  
– Осторожнее! – Эльза её обняла, давая опереться на себя.  
– Попробую, – Янка тоже приобняла сестрёнку и попробовала подняться снова. С другой стороны её поддержала Анна.  
От сестринской поддержки сразу полегчало.  
– Где я вообще?  
– Совсем рядом с собственным замком!  
– Им лень было даже укромное укрытие искать, – хмыкнула Янка.  
– Ага, – возмутилась мама, – под самым боком гнездо свили!  
– Похоже на сараюшку садовника, – задумчиво промямлила Янка. Она готова была уже идти.  
– Нашли как использовать подсобные постройки!  
– Вы-то как меня нашли?  
– Через зеркало. Это всё Эльза!  
– Спасибо, родная! – прошептала королева.  
Сестрёнка поцеловала её в лоб.  
– И тебе тоже! – она словно чувствовала, что и Анна приложила свои усилия.  
Так и обнялись втроём, а потом подошла мама, к которой тоже возвращались силы.  
– Так, тебе срочно к врачу! – распорядилась Анна.  
– Да я ему все глаза намозолила уже, наверно, – хмыкнула Янка и повернула голову. Посреди сараюшки стояли две заледеневшие статуи. Руки чесались их разбить, но закон превыше всего.  
– Я стражу пришлю, – заверила мама.  
– Правильно, телепортировать мы ещё слабенькие.  
Несмотря на слабые возражения, Янке «прописали» постельный режим, а замороженных мерзавцев закрыли в разные камеры.  
Всё было, можно сказать, как всегда. И хорошее, и не очень.  
Уже потом, перед сном, Янка проговорила:  
– Прости, что опять напугала, – и взяла руку сестрёнки в свою. – Не знала, что так… получится…  
– Ну уж от тебя это никак не зависело, родная, – Эльза сжала её руку.  
– Замучились вы со мной, наверное? С моими выходками…  
– Нет! Не устанем повторять! А в данном случае ты уж и вовсе ни при чём!  
Вместо ответа Янка села на кровати и просто обняла сестрёнку.  
И так они просидели долго.  
– Одни эмоции, родная, – только и смогла сказать пострадавшая. Анна тоже получила свою внушительную порцию теплоты и благодарности, вместе с маман.  
Такие семейные вечера всегда спасали их и страну.  
Да и весь мир в целом. Стран-то много, королева одна…

ЧАСТЬ ВТОРАЯ

Одинокая блондинистая фигура медленно шла по одной из улиц Старого города, кутаясь в куртку. Девушка не помнила почти ничего и никого. Только один человек был в её сердце, и к нему, вернее, к ней она пыталась достучаться. После нескольких неудачных попыток получила ответ, почти что крик души, израненной, истерзанной болью:  
«Яночка!!»  
1.  
Глаза открылись, и Янка увидела обшарпанный потолок и крашенные зелёной краской облупившиеся стены. В душе теплился огонёк и смутно виделся светлый образ, к которому столько пыталась пробиться: сестрёнка. И ещё одна женщина, кажется, мама. Светловолосая, скандинавского типа, в сером бархатном платье с круглым вырезом. И с изящной короной на голове. Но она постепенно бледнела, будто кто-то стирал из памяти. Больше Яна никого не помнила. Совсем. 

Опустив взгляд вбок, девушка увидела больничную тумбочку белого цвета. Значит, она была в больнице. А если нет? И сколько времени она пробыла в этом помещении?  
– Очухалась? – из раздумий королеву вывел чей-то грубоватый голос.  
– Вы кто? – Яна смотрела на вошедшего собеседника в странном костюме и не могла вспомнить. Вроде, кто-то знакомый, но кто?  
– Ну, это неважно, – хихикая, ответил незнакомец, – но вы меня отлично знали в своё время, – и снова это отвратительное хихиканье.  
После того, как кто-то неизвестный ударил королеву по голове, та помнила только сестрёнку – та была в сердце. И её никто, видимо, не смог вытравить. И никогда не сможет…

В замке знали уже, что с Янкой случилось что-то ужасное. Потому что мама внезапно отключилась. Но то ли Силы было достаточно, то ли просто волевым усилием, но колдунья пришла в себя довольно скоро.  
– Мама… Что… случилось? Яночка…  
– С Янкой явно что-то не то, – проговорила королева-мать. – Она пропала два дня назад… Я не могу связаться с ней, Эльза…  
– Я тоже не могу, – та нервничала. – Может, поищем… с помощью зеркала?  
– Да, пойдём! – немного шатаясь, она направилась в кабинет. Принцесса придерживала мать под руку.  
Зеркало не отвечало. И это было серьёзной причиной для беспокойства: такую защиту мог сделать только сильный колдун. Эльза с Маргит переглянулись многозначительно: Румпельштильцхен? Неужто взялся за старое?  
Хотя, откуда им знать? Не один же Румпель на свете, много других мерзавцев есть, кому Янка в своё время могла дорогу перейти. Но у наших героинь был в памяти только этот вариант. Например, недавний туповатый злоумышленник, племянник графа-призрака, совсем вылетел из головы. Видимо, подсознательно обе были уверены: где уж ему реванш осилить?  
– Нет, у него своих проблем хватает наверно, – махнула рукой Маргит.  
– Тогда кому это надо? – почти в слезах спросила Эльза.  
– Если бы я сама ещё знала… Мы не смогли пробиться, так откуда нам знать, что за мерзавец похитил Янку…  
На всякий случай Маргит ослабила связь: она будет знать, что с дочерью, но без последствий для себя. Сейчас всякие обмороки сильно повредят делу.  
Ради Янки Эльза старалась держаться. И решительно была настроена найти любимую сестрёнку, хоть ценой своей жизни… 

Янка никого не могла припомнить, даже из тех, кого знала, и кого только на официальных приёмах встречала. Какие приёмы, откуда в памяти всплыли… Память на лица была так себе, хотя для королевы это было важно. Хотя сама Янка едва помнила даже про то, что она королева… Прошлое было покрыто туманом.  
– Вряд ли я вас знаю, – сухо и холодно ответила колдунья. Сила в ней ещё была, никуда не делась. Но Янка не помнила, как её применять.  
– А дядюшку, которого вы угробили? – изменился в лице неизвестный и перестал идиотски хихикать.  
– Какого, к дьяволу, дядю? – пошевелиться Янка не могла: руки её были привязаны к железной кровати.  
– Неважно! – бросил молодой незнакомец. – Я и до вашей сестрицы доберусь, не извольте беспокоиться!  
Мерзавец явно блефовал: до Эльзы ему никак не добраться было – её, да и королеву-мать, надёжно охраняют, даже мышь не проскочит. А Анна вообще была вне досягаемости: в Эренделл просто так никакой мерзавец не проникнет без риска сгореть при переходе. Портал был настроен только на семью, но Янка об этом забыла. И нервничала. А это мерзавцу только и надо было. Он пристально вглядывался в лежавшую перед ним ведьму и размышлял.  
Её величество взяла себя в руки и успокоилась. И сделала вид, что ей всё равно.  
Племянничек графа, нашедший способ сбежать из тюрьмы, решил отомстить королеве по полной. Он сам колдуном не был, как его дядя, так бесславно закончивший свои дни в заброшенной часовне. Его имя, совершенно не подходившее фамилии, ничего Янке не говорило. Марсель и тогда не представился, когда первый раз попытался отомстить, но был заморожен со своим напарником. А теперь не стал скрываться. Да и о каком графе речь? Никого она не помнила, никакого Ростова, как назвал фамилию дяди этот молодой человек, а, тем более, и его родственника, а потому пребывала сейчас в полном неведении. Сообразить она тоже ничего не могла – голова раскалывалась, а сыворотка плохо действовала. Но молодая ведьма и об этом не помнила тоже.  
– Что же мне с вами делать? – зловеще ухмыльнулся «доктор» (этот Марсель изображал из себя психиатра). – Вы явно бредили, называли какие-то имена…  
– Я? Какие ещё имена? – не понимала Яна. – Отвяжите!  
– А вы будете хорошо себя вести?  
– Не беспокойтесь, не укушу! – зло хмыкнула королева.  
– Отвяжите её, – бросил кому-то «доктор».  
Почувствовав себя свободнее, Янка села на кровати, свесив ноги.  
– Зачем я тут? – и огляделась. У окна, загораживая свет, стоял высокий чернявый парень в бандане, закрывавшей уши. На нём была толстовка с капюшоном, синие джинсы и кроссовки, уже изрядно поношенные. Чернявый пристально смотрел на неё, а Янка силилась вспомнить, где его видела.  
– Вы в больнице, – отозвался «врач», – но мы вас вылечим! – и зловеще ухмыльнулся. Янка этого не заметила, но заметил чернявый и судорожно сжал подоконник, на который опирался. И стиснул зубы. К счастью, Марсель не обратил на это внимания.  
– Интересно, от чего?  
– От ваших привязанностей!  
– Привязанностей? – хмыкнула Янка.  
– Я тут больше не нужен, док?– спросил чернявый сквозь зубы.  
– Нет, идите! – бросил в его сторону «психиатр», не поворачивая головы.  
Тони (а это был он) вышел, с сочувствием поглядев на подругу и создательницу: мол, потерпи немного, мы скоро накроем эту банду.  
– А мы, – «врач» достал из кармана ручку и открыл блокнот, – вернёмся к нашим баранам. Вы верите в пришельцев?  
– В кого? – нахмурилась наша героиня. Вот только пришельцев ей не хватало для полного счастья.  
– Ладно, спросим по-другому, – по лицу пробежала странная улыбка. – Откуда вы знаете про метаморфов?  
– А это кто? – Яна и в самом деле ничего не понимала, после удара по голове-то.  
– Не стройте из себя дуру, ваше величество! – поморщился Марсель. – Где два жидких пришельца?  
– Каких пришельца? Я ничего не понимаю!  
– Вы, наверно, устали, – Марсель понял, что не добьётся сейчас от Янки ничего. Зря он так сильно двинул по голове её величество, себе же хуже сделал. А может, она просто притворяется, как в прошлый раз? Но тогда его с напарником заморозила сестрица королевы, помешав окончательно выбить признание. Теперь надо выбрать другую тактику – вежливость и ещё раз вежливость. И побольше такта и терпения. 

Тони проследил за «врачом» и передал сообщение Рине:  
«Яна жива, но ничего почти не помнит, даже меня. Я видел, как она силилась вспомнить, но безрезультатно».  
Потом ловко перевёл телефон в беззвучный режим, оставив лишь вибрацию.  
В ответ пришла смс-ка:  
«Не упускай её из виду. Мы нашли вас, скоро будем. Продержитесь ещё немного».  
«А что её родные? Может, стоит весточку подать, хотя бы её сестре? Та, наверно, с ума сходит от отчаянья».  
«Пока не нужно. Давай соблюдать конспирацию».  
«Но так нечестно, Рина!»  
«Неловко говорить, но Эльза может всё испортить и навредить Янке. Представляю, в каком состоянии принцесса: она же любит сестру и на всё ради неё пойдёт».  
«Ну так-то да, ты права. Мы подождём».  
«Продолжай играть роль, Тони, потом Янке всё объясним».  
«Хорошо», – Тони спрятал телефон. И вовремя: вдали послышались чьи-то шаги.  
Колдун скрепя сердце играл роль охранника. Ему хотелось открыть дверь палаты, схватить Янку за руку и убежать вместе с ней из этого места. Но он должен был терпеть и изображать из себя мерзавца: сам пошёл на эту роль. 

2.  
Когда этот мерзавец похитил Янку, Тони проследил за фургоном до самого заброшенного санатория в лесу: именно туда бандиты увезли её величество. Заброшенный то ли санаторий, то ли детский лагерь находился за триста километров к востоку от королевской резиденции. Место глухое, там никто не станет искать. Тони проследил, куда увезли бесчувственную подругу, и на следующий день заявился к главарю и предложил свои услуги. Агент под прикрытием – вот теперь истинная роль волшебника.  
Янку несколько дней продержали в полусонном состоянии. Ни часов, ни телефона при ней не было – она не знала, какой день и который час. Этого и добивался графский племянничек. Его частенько видели, как он отирался рядом с троном и старался угодить. Но Янка благоразумно держала его как можно дальше от себя и от той информации о мя и ми, которой располагала.  
Кто знает, зачем этому Марселю жидкие существа? Чужая душа – потёмки. Тем более, такая чёрная, как у главаря. По всему видать, что он намеревался лазать по мирам, используя существ для открывания порталов, и наводить свои «порядки». 

В замке жизнь текла своим чередом, но без известий о Янке Эльза не находила себе места.  
– Присядь, дочка, – Маргит усадила принцессу рядом с собой. В отсутствие Янки власть перешла в руки королевы-матери.  
– Не могу, – тихо проговорила та. – Мне… так плохо…  
– Да я сама бы хотела знать, где Яна. Но её друзья ведут поиски…  
– Я тоже начну! Столько дней – и мы сидим, сложа руки? Я не прощу себе, если с Яночкой что-то случится!  
– А как мы вытащим её сюда, если что? Я не умею вытягивать, этим только Янка владеет.  
Эльза же безуспешно пыталась пробиться мысленно к сестрёнке, но что-то сильно блокировало. Похоже, в банде был купленный колдунишка, который поставил защиту.  
Тут вдруг зазвонил телефон. Маргит схватила трубку – очень надеялась, что новости про Янку. Так и есть.  
– Спасибо. Не сомневайтесь, мы ничего не слышали. Я поговорю.  
Всё это время Эльза смотрела на маму с надеждой.  
– Жива она, – успокоила она среднюю дочь, – только почти ничего и никого не помнит…  
Принцесса поникла. Значит, и её тоже не помнит? Неважно, память можно вернуть, и Яну тоже! И она, Эльза, сделает для этого всё…  
– Не переживай раньше времени! Я уверена, что ты у неё в сердце, а эту память не так-то просто вырвать… Просто невозможно… – и обняла.  
И принцесса успокоилась. Главное, что Яна жива, а остальное неважно. 

Тони не совсем нарушил обещание, данное Рине: он не сказал Янкиной родне, где королева на самом деле находится. Главное, уверен – Эльза успокоится, зная, что любимая сестра жива. А здоровье можно поправить и память вернуть тоже. В любом случае, это очередное испытание, которое все выдержат с честью. И Тони в этом уверен. 

Янка чувствовала себя разбитой. И мысленную речь в этих местах кто-то заблокировал: ни она к Эльзе, ни Эльза к Янке пробиться не могли. Тут явно кто-то из магов потрудился.  
Память постепенно к королеве возвращалась, но пока образы, не связанные с реальными событиями. Какие-то огромные снеговики. Какую роль они играли в Янкиной жизни? Что с ними связано? Это потом она спросит у Эльзы. А пока на улице моросил дождь. Небо затянулось серыми облаками, на улице посвежело, а в комнату ветерок прорывался через форточку, тоже деревянную и старую, наполовину почерневшую от времени. Сегодня снова приходил тот «мозговед» в бывшем белом халате. Или это просто он под врача рядился? Впрочем, какая разница? И снова интересовался какими-то существами, о которых Яна не помнила. Марсель злился, но пальцем не тронул. Его «арабская» бородка и смуглый цвет кожи не волновали нашу героиню: мало ли мужчин среди её подданных с такими бородками?  
Так, этот тип называл Янку «ваше величество»? Она что, королева? Так, хватит! Слишком много мыслей на сегодня! Пора спать. Те таблетки Янка испарила (она всё время так делала, чтобы не превратиться в овощ). Память Янке отшибло, но не совсем же! Эльзу-то она помнит, потому что из сердца её не вырвать. Но почему тогда про этих странных существ не помнит? И Тони тоже не помнит… Имя помнит, а больше ничего. От слова «совсем». 

Эта боль не давала сосредоточиться. Марсель всё-таки избил её, сильно избил. За то, что Янка молчала. С Марселем был ещё кто-то, кто постоянно шептал. От его шёпота становилось ещё больнее. Невыносимо.  
– Вы хотите, чтобы это прекратилось? – склонился над ней «доктор». – Тогда скажите, где жидкие существа!  
Яна промолчала. Как она могла сказать то, что напрочь забыла?  
Только, видимо, злодеи не могли докопаться до скрытых воспоминаний. Марсель давно забыл о своём решении брать измором и прикидываться вежливым. Сорвало. Даже подручные его не поняли и дружно говорили, что так он ничего не добьётся. Надо действовать по-другому…  
И вот нет бы восстанавливать память – наёмный колдун взялся насылать кошмары. Потому что кайф с этого ловил.  
– Говори сейчас же!  
– Вам что, от этого легче станет?  
– А кому вы хуже делаете?  
– Мне всё равно, что со мной будет, – промолвила хрипло её величество. – А с моими родными вам ничего не сделать – вы не колдун, а они под надёжной защитой! Остального я не скажу. 

3.  
У Тони чесались руки, чтобы наподдать этим подонкам, но нельзя было раскрывать себя до особого распоряжения. Рина, получается, его начальник тоже – она же глава Управления по делам магии. Приходилось подчиняться. Хотя почему – приходилось? Он же ради друзей это делает… Как ему хотелось позвонить и всё рассказать! Но рассказать о пытках – это значит убить Янкину сестру, и мать тоже! Лучше пусть ничего не знают…  
Следующей стадией выбивания были ночные кошмары. Марсель проникся идеей приспешника и теперь знал, как ударить по больному. Он поощрял своего колдуна продолжать, постепенно наводить ужасы с участием близких пленницы. Но и это не сломило королеву. Хотя кошмары были первоклассные, надо отдать должное колдунишке. Слушая по ночам крики, Тони сжимал кулаки от злости и бессилия и невозможности что-либо изменить. И он решился.  
«Рина, прости, но это больше не может продолжаться!» – он отправил это сообщение и выключил телефон. Рина в конце концов поймёт и простит. Он вывел из строя все камеры усилием воли, погрузил в сон всю банду, а сам, взвалив на плечи подругу в полосатой пижаме, усадил её на переднее сидение фургона и выехал с территории, сломав ворота. 

Неизвестность пугала. И королева-мать, и Эльза места себе не находили и винили себя в том, что не смогли помочь родному человеку и вытащить из страшного места. Но они хоть знали, что Янка была жива. Колдун увёз её величество в город, на одну конспиративную квартиру, и попросил пока никуда не уходить. Янка кивнула: она всё равно не могла пока толком двигаться.  
– Ты кто? – спросила она.  
– Не помнишь меня? – он присел рядом.  
– Прости…  
– Я понимаю. Считай, что я просто друг…  
– Ладно…  
Тони оставил еду на столике и уехал в неизвестном направлении. Хотя, почему в неизвестном? Вернулся в заброшенный лагерь. И ждал полицию.

Постепенно Яна восстановилась и смогла стать на ноги. И сердце кололо. С сестрёнкой надо бы связаться хотя бы мысленно. Тут Тони зачем-то поставил магическую заглушку, чтобы нельзя было передать мысленное сообщение. Чего этот красавчик боится? Но Янке надо было добраться хотя бы до города. Отыскав в шкафу приемлемую для себя одежду, Янка захлопнула дверь, а ключ сунула под коврик. В подъезде пахло кислыми щами, кошками и прочим непонятным, как в том мире, откуда Янка ушла навсегда.  
На дворе было уже раннее утро. Дворник с бляхой на фартуке косился на странную девицу, похожую на её величество. Только что тут делает королева совсем одна и без придворного сопровождения? А может, ему показалось? Дворник покрутил головой, отгоняя странное видение, и продолжил подметать двор. В утренней тишине только и слышалось: «вжих-вжих» метлой по асфальту. Солнечный свет заливал тротуары и дома золотым светом, играя солнечными зайчиками в окнах домов.  
В джинсовом костюме Янка чувствовала себя не очень уютно. Но не в пижаме же топать по городу, пусть и старой его части?! После ночного дождя было немного прохладно, но Янке это не мешало: теперь и ей любой холод был нипочём. Янка пыталась связаться с сестрёнкой, которую не забывала. И та, наконец, ответила. Но это был крик души отчаявшегося человека. Отчаявшегося вообще когда-нибудь увидеть любимую сестру… Да и Янка сама уже отчаялась. 

Эльзе не спалось. Как можно было уснуть, не зная, что с сестрой? И Янка однажды пробилась, ранним утром… Что? Неужели у неё получилось? Нет, конечно же она не будет злиться! Да она и никогда не злилась на Янку. За что?  
«Яночка!!»  
«Кажется, я в порядке, но я… почти ничего не помню… и никого», – передала ей королева.  
«Вылечим, родная», – со слезами подумала принцесса и сорвалась вниз, в кабинет, где сидела мама.  
– Что с тобой? Янка?  
Эльза кивнула:  
– Я чувствую, – сказала она, – Яночка где-то в городе.  
– Тогда не станем терять времени! – Маргит ринулась в гараж, принцесса – за нею. 

Королева-мать колесила по Старому городу, пока не наткнулась на блондинистую девицу с кровоподтёками и синяками на лице, в которой с трудом, но можно было узнать царствующую королеву. И обе почувствовали сердцем – это она. Янка тут же оказалась в объятиях сестрёнки. И тоже обняла её.  
– Поехали, девочки, а то тут на нас уже таращиться начинают, – подтолкнула маман дочек. – Во дворце наговоритесь.

4.  
Вернувшись в замок, Янка привела себя в порядок. И вкратце рассказала, чего хотели от неё бандиты. А мама с сестрёнкой с ужасом считали с воспоминаний о пытках.  
– О Господи, этого ещё не хватало! – пробурчала Маргит.  
А Эльза просто обняла и не хотела отпускать. Так и Янка не рвалась уходить, только сильнее обняла сестрёнку.  
Попозже принесли газету с сообщением о задержании опасной банды. Все участники были помещены в тюрьму строгого режима.  
От этой новости всем стало светлей. И спокойней.  
– Стоп, погоди! А как этот… там оказался, если Эльзочка его заморозила первый раз? – не поняла маман.  
– Ну, обмануть охрану ему не составило труда. А дальше – дело техники, – хрипло проговорила королева.  
– Всю стражу заменим, немедленно! – распорядилась Маргит. – Ты пока лечись, Янка, а я за тебя поцарствую.  
– Спасибо! – Янка поднялась и обняла маму. Та обняла дочку не менее искренне.  
«Прости, золотко».  
«За что, золотце? Ты тут наоборот – пострадавшая сторона!» – и тоже с чувством обняла сестрёнку. А Янка её в ответ, не менее искренне. 

А колдуна Янка вспомнила постепенно. Потом заехала к друзьям и лично поблагодарила.  
– Чего ж ты с той квартиры убежала? – Тони только головой покачал, уже зная ответ.  
– Я уже восстановилась.  
Да ребята и не стали её ругать. Семья – святое дело, и воссоединиться с ней – перво-наперво.  
«Я… так волновалась», – передала Эльза, сжимая сестру в объятиях.  
«А я за тебя», – передала Яна, обнимая не менее искренне.  
Янка гладила сестрёнку, успокаивая. И обе надеялись, что теперь-то кошмары закончились.

5.  
Маргит вообще перестала спать. Даже не из-за отголосков боли, так недавно терзавшей Янку. А потому что больше не верила в надёжность смоллендских тюрем. Сколько уже оттуда сбегало опасных типов, некоторые – не по одному разу! Похоже, пора вводить смертную казнь. Или что там местные законы говорят на этот счёт…  
Пришлось встать и полистать свод законов – память тоже уже подводила. Нет, только пожизненное заключение. Прекрасно. Корми их ещё за госсчёт, траться на охрану… У самой Маргит в королевстве было не так, и при регенте Роланде этот порядок вещей сохранился. Охранники, в конце концов, тоже люди, их можно напугать, подкупить, заговорить им зубы… Нельзя же, чтобы каждый из них был крутым боевым магом с правом бить на поражение и защитой от влияния на разум! Многовато что-то развелось плохих людей в мире, который Янка сочинила как отдушину…  
Пока что вся полнота власти была в руках у неё, Маргит, но всё равно она не могла принять решение такого масштаба одна.  
С другой стороны, Янка только-только пришла в себя. И то не до конца. Но Маргит не могла всё это так оставить. И всё же зашла не просто приласкать, а и посоветоваться.  
– Я… я уже ни на что не гожусь, мам, – тихо проговорила королева. – Ты что-то спросить хотела? И… как там сестрёнка?  
– Эльзочка в порядке. А вот меня достало, что многовато в нашем королевстве стало моральных уродов! Кто сидит – казнила бы, а остальное население проверила бы магически и на корню блокировала бы желание грешить! Но через твою голову такое делать не стану.  
– Это я расслабилась слишком, – Янка склонила голову. – Я тебе даю полномочия. И ты же знаешь, да и все тоже в курсе, что твои приказы имеют такую же силу закона, как и мои. Смело пиши приказы, я тоже подпишу.  
– Ну хорошо же, я им покажу! А ты поправляйся, скоро Эльза зайдёт.  
– Маман, можно? – Янка имела в виду своё лекарство.  
– Я б сказала, что лучше уж настойку на травах, если говорить о спиртном, бальзамчик какой-нибудь, чем коньяк.  
– Пришлёшь потом? – слабо улыбнулась Янка.  
– Ага, со служанкой передам. Давай, не скучай.  
– Спасибо! – Янка откинулась на подушку и закрыла глаза. И не услышала тихих шагов.  
Уже только почувствовала, как сестрёнка присела на постель и поцеловала в лоб. Синяки и ссадины с лица ещё не сошли. И Эльза была готова поцеловать каждую отметину страданий. Да она это сейчас и делала. Из любви… и усиливая восстановительный эффект.  
Янка просто взяла её руку в свою.  
– Что я за королева? – старшая открыла глаза и как-то виновато поглядела на Эльзу. – Даже собственный мир не могу уберечь от мерзавцев…  
– А кто может? – вздохнула сестричка. – Я таких не встречала ещё. Люди склонны наглеть и… подлеть… или нет такого слова?  
– Есть, золотко. Это я их всех развратила в последнее время, с меня и спрос, как с королевы…  
– Не можешь же ты к каждому влезть в голову и в сердце! Это только если нам всем троим с мамой накрыть Смолленд куполом…  
– Это идея, Эльзочка! Ты для меня всегда самый мудрый советник, а главное – самая любимая сестрёнка! – и поцеловала руку, которую держала в своей.  
– Спасибо, я передам маме, а то она какой-то менее гуманный способ предлагает, каждого проверять или что… – Эльза обняла её, почти прилегла рядом на подушку. – А тебе привет от Анны… ты ещё её не вспомнила?  
– Ну я бы тоже, сестрёнка, перестреляла бы всех мерзавцев, чтобы другим злоумышленникам неповадно было. Анну? Может постепенно вспомню… прости меня, – Янка всхлипнула, но сдержалась и приобняла сестрёнку.  
– Всех не перестреляешь, надо само зло вытравить, выморозить из людей! А нашу младшую надо сюда вызвать, ты увидишь её своими глазами – и всё будет хорошо.  
– Тогда давай позовём? – Янка погладила сестрёнку по голове. – Я немного очухаюсь, и мы вместе наведём порядок.  
– Давай! – Эльза открыла портал.  
Анна, смеясь и плача, бросилась к сёстрам.  
Янка пробовала подняться, но закружилась голова. И пристально смотрела на королеву. И потихоньку что-то прояснялось в памяти, но не всё сразу.  
Сестрёнки поддерживали её с обеих сторон. И картинка складывалась… пока не вспыхнула ярким светом.  
– Анна?  
– А что случилось-то? – спросила младшая.  
– А ты вообще ничего не знаешь? Тебя не пугать решили? Хотя да, – Эльза запоздало сообразила, что Анна кормящая мать. – Яночка на время потеряла память…  
– Опять какие-то гады постарались? – Анна сжала кулаки, и даже глаза сверкнули.  
– Целая банда, – вздохнула принцесса. И постаралась аккуратно рассказать о последних событиях.  
Анна хваталась за голову, но не плакала, а злилась.  
– В тюрьме сидят? Да я бы лично головы поотрубала!  
– Маман собралась расстрелять их всех, – промямлила Янка. – Если я правильно поняла её настрой.  
В дверь постучались, и горничная принесла присланное мамой лекарство.  
– Королева-мать наказала капать в воду, так не пить. Очень крепкое.  
– Мама права, – это Анна сказала сразу про всё.  
– Нас скоро ждут перемены, – кивнула Эльза.  
– Ладно, дай ещё стаканчик и воды, Ирена, – попросила королева. Вот её она помнила, потому что видела каждый день, а в первый по возвращении любезно спросила имя.  
– Одну минуту, ваше величество.  
После ухода горничной, Янка откинулась на подушку и закрыла глаза – голова побаливала.  
Хотя маман говорила, что лекарство должно быстро подействовать.  
– Я пока придумать ничего не могу, девчонки.  
– А ты и не думай, – Анна чмокнула её в щёку. – За тебя будем думать мы! Твоя семья!  
– А ты, главное, отдыхай и поправляйся, солнышко, – нежно добавила Эльза.  
– Спасибо вам! – Янка чуть не расплакалась, но её наперебой стали утешать.  
– Я и друзей-то почти не помню, – грустно проговорила Янка. – Да и кто был тот чернявый, который увёз меня из заброшенного санатория…  
– Кузен твой, родная, выходит, и наш, да? Он маг, он тебя спас и всегда много помогал…  
– Мы по крови-то разные совсем, братья только по магическому ремеслу, – медленно проговорила Янка.  
– Ну неважно, ты всегда его так представляешь. Тоже близкий человек, одним словом.  
– Так-то да, – слабо улыбнулась Янка.  
– Вот, и всё ты постепенно вспомнишь, любимая наша…  
– Я вас тоже люблю! – Янка решила проверить магию и взмахом приоткрыла окно.  
Сработало на отлично.  
– Надо же, я всё ещё что-то могу. Но я многого не помню ещё… ладно, вспомнится постепенно.  
– Конечно, а мы поможем!  
– Я вас обожаю! – Янка попробовала мысленно пробиться к сестрёнке.  
«Спасибо, родная!»  
«За что, золотце? Это меньшее, что я могу для тебя сделать!»  
– Мы тебя больше!  
«За то, что ты есть».  
– Надеюсь, скоро встану на ноги и смогу наконец наказать тех мерзавцев, – потом перевела тему: – Ты одна, сестрёнка? – Янка взглянула на Анну.  
– Да, одна, я услышала такой внезапный зов Эльзы: «Анна, скорее сюда!»  
Янка удивлённо поглядела то на одну сестрёнку, то на другую – неужели ещё и Анна «слышит»?  
– Я почти что вслух кричала, – пояснила Эльза. – Прямо в открывшийся портал.  
– Просто Анна как-то говорила, что мысленная речь ей… не подходит, – улыбнулась Янка и пожала Анне руку.  
– Это я сама не могу пользоваться. А в таких случаях слышу. Поправляйся быстрее!

6.  
И в самом деле, Янка встала на ноги как раз ко дню оглашения нового королевского указа.  
Правда, её величество могла ходить пока с тростью, но она быстро восстанавливалась.  
При помощи близких, их любви, в том числе.  
– Как там с тем мерзавцем, мама? – тихонько спросила Янка у Маргит. – Какое твоё решение?  
– На сегодня намечена казнь.  
– Если это гильотина, я сама спущу пружину!  
– Нет, я создала расстрельную команду. Мстят лакеи, говорила же тебе.  
– Хорошо, – кивнула королева и поморщилась: зазвенело в ухе и немного ухудшился слух.  
– Всё нормально? Давай руку, если что!  
А Эльза уже подала свою, с другой стороны.  
– Пока нормально, – улыбнулась девчонкам Яна. Она была в своём королевском облачении, в своей короне. И скоро должна была занять подобающее ей место.  
– Отлично. Позволь ему пару слов сказать?  
Эльза тоже вызвалась. И просто посмотреть в глаза этому подлецу….  
– Конечно. И его последние слова послушаем.  
Янка кивнула и огляделась. И нашла неподалёку своих друзей, свои создания, которых постепенно вспоминала, и помахала им рукой. И ощутила в ответ много хороших эмоций. Она потом к ним подойдёт, после процесса.  
Который, впрочем, был кратким. Ясно же всё…  
Марсель стоял у стенки, Янка мрачно глядела ему в его пустые глаза. Потом медленно подошла ближе, тяжело опираясь на палку.  
– Ну, что? Добился, чего хотел? – голос её величества звучал глухо. Эльза поддерживала Янку под руку.  
– Я всё равно круче тебя, выскочки! – хотя видно было, что он трусит.  
Янка кинула взор вправо – там отряд гвардейцев проверяли карабины.  
– Тебя сейчас расстреляют, закономерный конец для такого, как ты! На том свете встретишься со своим дядей, которому я графского титула не давала и никогда бы не дала!  
– Ну и отлично, – Марсель зажмурился и замолчал.  
Сейчас его даже не хотелось придушить. Сочувствовать тоже, впрочем, совсем не хотелось. Осталось только равнодушие – скорее бы свершилась справедливость.  
Смертник поднял глаза к небу, где облачка изредка закрывали солнце. Жаль, во дворе тюрьмы не было деревьев – невозможно узнать, какой ветерок дует.  
– Будь ты проклят, и в той жизни тоже, – тихим и оттого ужасным голосом в полной тишине сказала Эльза. – Никто не смеет делать больно моим близким.  
Янка тихонько погладила руку сестрёнке.  
«Это самое лучшее, что он заслуживает, родная».  
Её величество переглянулась с королевой-матерью. Та зачитала приказ. Вернее, приговор. Вот тут стало заметно, что у мерзавца задрожали колени. Он, может, до последнего надеялся на сказочную доброту королевской семьи.  
Янка повернулась вправо и дала знак поручику, возглавлявшему расстрельную команду. Тот зычно начал командовать.  
Послышался треск передёргивания затворов, и вскоре десять карабинов уставились в грудь смертнику. Марсель видел перед собой только каменное лицо её величества, которую не так давно пытал собственноручно.  
Вот всё к нему и вернулось, сторицей.  
– Не шути с нашей семьёй, – припечатала королева-мать перед залпом.  
Его последний вопль заглушил залп, потом ещё один. На лице Янки не дрогнул ни один мускул. Но только самым близким было известно, какая буря бушевала в груди королевы. И Богу.  
Сцена оставила тяжёлый осадок. Но, впрочем, всё было правильно.  
Тело унесли, и слово взяла опять же королева-мать.  
– Дорогие подданные! Мы больше не станем миндальничать с теми, кто нарушает закон и поступает не по совести. Вы видели, куда это теперь приводит. Но страх – не лучший инструмент власти. Мы сейчас просто очистим наш народ от злых помыслов. Давайте, втроём!  
Янка взяла за руки маму и Эльзу. И все три волшебницы как бы одним куполом накрыли королевство.  
Оставалось только надеяться, что сработает. Всё-таки даже положительное вмешательство в чужую психику чревато нехорошими последствиями.  
Янка была ещё слаба, но постаралась изо всех сил.  
Пока что народ ликовал, кричал «ура!» и славил королевскую семью.  
Некоторое время Янка стояла с закрытыми глазами – голова побаливала.  
«Иди ляг, золотко», – Эльза дала ей на себя опереться.  
«Да, пойдём, сестрёнка, – опираясь на трость и руку сестры, Янка отправилась обратно в замок, попутно послав маме: – Опять я сбегаю, забыв поблагодарить Тони. Извинись перед ребятами за меня, пожалуйста».  
«Конечно!»  
– Спасибо тебе! – Янка склонила голову на плечо сестрёнке, когда они уединились в комнате.  
– Не за что, милая! Забудем о том мерзавце… но я хотела взять самое тяжёлое на себя.  
– Может, и хорошо, что не взяла, родная, иначе бы тебе было тяжелее, а я переживу, – прошептала Янка. – Я и не такое переживала. Надеюсь, мама справится и с остальными преступниками – она хотела на себя взять подобные вещи.  
– Мама может. И Анна, пожалуй, может, она добрая, но лучше не злить. А мы с тобой должны оберегать, а не разрушать…  
– Вот именно, золотко. Что с тобой? – Янка заметила слёзы на глазах сестры и тихонько вытерла их.  
– Распереживалась… за тебя и вообще… на свете столько злых людей…  
Янка просто без слов обняла сестрёнку.  
– Это я виновата, что миндальничала с ними, – поникла Янка.  
– Не знаю, милая, ты так старалась, это люди хуже, чем мы о них думаем… – Эльза обняла сестричку в ответ.  
– Я до последнего верила в их порядочность и благоразумие. А не надо было, оказывается.  
– Надо с каждым разбираться отдельно, пожалуй. Я готова помогать, родная, разовью дар чуять злые помыслы… ты это всяко лучше меня умеешь…  
– Может, на бирюзовые водопады сбежим ненадолго? – Янка хитро улыбнулась. – А там я ими всеми займусь.  
– Было бы неплохо, сестрёнка! Только вдвоём?  
Девчонки оставили записку маман и ушли через портал. Побыть вдвоём в тишине, наедине с Силой.

7.  
После водопадов Янке стало гораздо лучше. И голова уже больше не болела.  
– А кто эти… существа, про кого из меня выбивал тот псих?  
– А они здесь живут. Может, даже сейчас покажутся…  
– Хорошо, – Янка приобняла сестрёнку.  
Сестрёнки собрались было домой, но Янка вдруг узрела двух детей, непонятно как тут оказавшихся, и вопросительно на них уставилась. Потом на Эльзу.  
– Ой, Мишель, Милен, привет! – принцесса обняла обоих. – А Яночка вас опять героически спасла!  
«Это те самые, жидкие. Только в человеческом облике, как ты любишь, родная».  
– Мы почувствовали… немножко. Спасибо, ваше величество, – детишки поклонились. – Вечно от нас неприятности!  
– А какие неприятности? Вы простите, но… я почти не помню, – виновато улыбнулась Янка. – Хотя рада помочь, чем смогу…  
«Странно, но я почти не помню их, золотко. Но постепенно вспомню».  
– Мишель, если её величество не помнит, ты лучше не начинай.  
– Да ну, я её трижды травмировал, потом нас пригласили в гости, и из-за нас целую семью доканывали, а теперь снова за добрую королеву принялись! Надо было мне прискакать и сразу на этого гада попробовать реморализацию. Им же я был нужен… и тем более ты, Миленочка!  
Янка стояла и вспоминала. С трудом, но воспоминания всё же проявлялись.  
«Я ж вроде… исцелилась… или эти… водопады на меня больше не действуют?» – и виновато взглянула на сестрёнку.  
«Физически исцелилась, милая, – Эльза обняла её. – А душевно… вопрос времени и нашей любви».  
– Кстати, Мишель, Яночкин последний враг был таким негодяем, что либо сам бы умер во время реморализации, либо ты бы выгорел, дружок. А тебе ещё подругу защищать!  
Янка обняла сестрёнку в ответ.  
«Люблю тебя… без памяти».  
«А я-то как!»  
– Ну ладно. Маленькие мы ещё. И ми, то есть Милен, всего ничего живёт на свете, а я-то уже давно! Мог бы и лучше друзей защищать.  
– Возвращаемся? – не отпуская сестрёнку из объятий, спросила Янка, – все вместе?  
«И отпускать тебя не хочу никуда, Эльзочка».  
«Так и не надо».  
– Пойдёмте с нами, маленькие?  
– Ага!  
– Напрасно ты так о себе, – наклонилась вдруг к мя Янка. – Я верю, ты бы помог. Но не в этот раз, малыш – опасность была серьёзная. В этот раз была моя очередь, хорошо?  
– Ну ладно, – серьёзно кивнул тот. – Спасибо огромное, главное, вы её защитили. Она ценнее, но совсем беззащитная и крохотная.  
– Не совсем, – немножко обиделась Милен, – но приятно.  
– Ну, вперёд? – Янка с сестрёнкой взялись за руки.

Дома Янка в первую очередь натолкнулась на вопросительные взгляды маман и Анны:  
– И где это мы гуляем? И почему без меня? – притворно возмутилась Маргит, а глаза смеялись.  
– Мы восстанавливались, – как маленькая, ответила Эльза. – Я помогала Яночке лечиться. И гостей вот привели.  
– Где ж нам жить, – вслух подумало мя, – чтоб туда больше никакие гады не налезли и никому из-за нас не повредили?  
– Больше не налезут, – пообещала Янка, – маман одного вон даже казнила.  
– Это в Смолленд не налезут, в ваше прекрасное королевство… А куда ещё – может, и могут.  
– Тогда сидите здесь, в Смолленде, – проговорила королева-мать.  
– А что, правда можно? После всего, что я натворил?  
– Лично я не помню, – выпалила Янка. – И ты не вспоминай!  
– А-а. Ну ладно. Можно мы в фонтане поплаваем?  
– Конечно, – подмигнула им королева. Дети убежали.  
Янка долго глядела на младшую и вспомнила про Ингрид. И тихонько поинтересовалась у Анны насчёт малышки.  
– Ой, с ней всё замечательно, такая уже большая, восемь зубов, почти сама садится!  
– Я рада за вас всех, – улыбнулась ей Янка.  
– А мы за тебя, что всё обошлось! И пусть такие ужасы больше не повторяются!  
– Ну, я надеюсь, – кивнула Янка.

Королеве сообщили о прибытии её друзей. Янка увидала волшебницу и улыбнулась ей.  
Уж Рину-то она уже хорошо помнила, воспоминания будто и не исчезали.  
Обе колдуньи обнялись. Колдуны были не одни – с ними пришла какая-то женщина, которую Янка на лицо и не помнила. Её представили как Сунниву. В голове начало немного проясняться. Не её ли Янка с Соней «сосватали» как-то за Нарышкина, соседа Рины, Тони и остальных?  
– Здравствуйте, – заговорила Суннива первой, – мы с вами ещё ни разу не виделись, ваше величество…  
– Моё упущение, сударыня, – Янка склонила голову. – Как вам тут, в этом мире? Вы же раньше в другом месте жили?  
– Во многих других местах, и каждое было лучше предыдущего. А это, вашими стараниями, оказалось идеальным. Спасибо вам за Никиту!  
– Ну, это не только моя заслуга ведь, – смущённо проговорила Янка.  
– Не только, но в основном. Дети уже взрослые совсем, Колгрим далеко, но пишет, а Леона или просто Леночка пока ещё при мне.  
– Леона? – Янка посмотрела на Рину. – Я чего-то не знаю?  
– У них с Никитой родилась девочка, – кивнула та. – Не очень давно.  
– Я долго лечилась, первые роды были ужасно тяжёлые, я так страдала, так потом боялась, но Рина помогла – прежде всего с моими страхами и прочими проблемами в голове. Никита-то так меня любит, что готов был бы и без детей дальше жить, но я всё-таки решилась в конце концов, благо у нас тоже времени впереди много…  
– Поздравляю. А вы откуда родом сами? – прищурилась Янка.  
– Из Норвегии изначально… Моя мать – ведьма, только после её смерти я не могу её видеть. Колгрим – тот может. Ну да ладно.  
– Землячка, выходит. Я тоже из Норвегии, как и мои близкие.  
– Приятно, однако. А можно… представить Леону ко двору?  
– Я буду рада видеть вашу дочь, – кивнула королева. Интересно, сколько ей лет может быть? Ведь свадьба с Никитой была чёртову кучу лет назад. Демиурго-лет…  
– Благодарю. Ей как раз скоро будет шестнадцать.  
«Прости, родная, но представления при дворе иногда бывают такими утомительными», – и послала сестрёнке волну нежности.  
«Уж я-то знаю, милая», – Эльза ответила тем же.  
– Отлично. Скоро я устрою бал дебютанток и буду рада видеть Леону при дворе, – Яна склонила голову.  
– Благодарю, благодарю за честь!  
«Вечером уж отдохнём ото всех, в семейном кругу, Эльзочка. Я теперь тебя никуда не отпущу, прости уж».  
«Так и некуда, и незачем!»  
– Вам пришлют приглашение, сударыня, – Янка записала себе на видном месте, в календаре.  
Суннива уступила место колдуну. Янка долго смотрела на близкого друга и вдруг… обняла его.  
– Ты чего? – нет, он рад был, и тоже обнял Янку, но никак не ожидал такого проявления чувств.  
– Считай это и благодарностью за моё спасение, Тони, – совершенно серьёзно проговорила королева.  
– А разве я мог иначе?  
– Знаю, что нет. Но тогда я тебя и вправду почти не помнила, – проговорила Янка. – Почти никого из вас. Прости…  
– Да разве здесь есть твоя вина?  
– Может, и нету. В любом случае спасибо. За всё!  
– Да я только счастлив. К твоим услугам… всегда!  
Тут Янка решилась на неожиданный шаг. В её руке появился меч. Она попросила друга встать на одно колено. После обычной процедуры она сказала:  
– Поднимитесь, сэр рыцарь! – и передала ему оружие.  
Тони от неожиданности ойкнул и рассмеялся. Только потом вспомнил о положенных ритуалах. А после добавил:  
– Теперь у нас не только Даркнес маг-паладин…  
– Вот именно!  
– Только я с оружием не очень, чистая магия…  
– При случае – научу, – тихонько пообещала королева и с опаской посмотрела на Эльзу. Та была бы против всяких побоищ, пусть даже и учебных.  
«Надеюсь, я всё верно делаю, золотце».  
«Главное – осторожно».  
– Почту за честь, – Тони с улыбкой чуть поклонился.  
«Он будет тренироваться с голографическим противником, сестрёнка».  
– Я рада за всех.  
Янка имела вид уставший и откланялась, ещё раз попрощалась с Риной.  
Маргит извинилась за неё и продолжила приём, всё равно он был полуофициальный. А Эльза пошла с сестричкой.  
Анна присоединилась к ним. Точно знала, что дочка под присмотром, а сестёр так давно не видела…  
«Что-то я быстро уставать стала, – пожаловалась Янка. – Это ненормально, если сравнивать с прежним состоянием».  
«Так ты ещё не восстановилась до конца, солнышко. Отдыхай, я рядом».  
– Спасибо вам всем! И тебе, родная!  
Сёстры обнимали Янку с двух сторон.  
Та в свою очередь обняла их обеих.  
Весёлость понемногу возвращалась к Янке, и та пыталась чуть-чуть хохмить. Но это у неё что-то плохо получалось.  
– Только бы мне не обидеть никого, девчонки, – Янка прикусила язычок.  
– А ты вон на мне тренируйся, – Анна подмигнула, – я точно не обижусь!  
– И я, никогда! – подхватила Эльза.  
– Не могу я на вас девчонки, – испугалась Янка, – просто очень люблю вас. Видали ошарашенную физиономию нового рыцаря? Явно не ожидал моего финта.  
– Тогда на маме попробуй, она отбреет, вместе и посмеётесь!  
– Видели, весело было!  
– Ну, мама это вообще святое, как и вы! Кстати, как там дела? Дома? – Янка уставилась на младшенькую.  
– Отлично дела, мы и не знали, что у вас там такое…  
– Да мы и сами не ожидали… Я больше за вас с Эльзой боялась, – призналась Янка, – совершенно забыв, что до вас-то тот мерзавец просто не смог бы добраться никогда.  
– Но это совершенно естественно, бедная ты наша.  
– Надеюсь, больше такого не случится. Давайте не будем о плохом?  
– Конечно, давайте!  
Они болтали до глубокой ночи.  
И вспоминали забавные моменты в начале своего знакомства. Особенно связанные с большими снежными монстрами.  
– Тогда я усиленно пыталась вспомнить, какое они ко мне отношение имели, – нарушила своё же обещание Янка, снова вернувшись к похищению. Но это у неё получилось как бы случайно.  
Сёстры сделали вид, что не заметили, и только наперебой гладили Янку по голове.  
– И ты права была, Эльза, я немножко… испугалась тогда Маршмеллоу, – улыбнулась Янка, обнимая девчонок за плечи, – когда его увидела первый раз…  
– Так его все пугаются, что такого?  
– Ну, потом же привыкла.  
– Ну да, он добрый.  
– Вот именно. А я рассказывала один… смешной случай, Анна? – Янка поведала о недавнем происшествии с котом, который хотел сварить русалку. – Или ты у нас тогда была?  
– Нет, только родила… и этого ещё не слышала! – Анна смеялась до слёз. – Как котятки, кстати?  
– Я тогда этого живодёра самого чуть на колбасу не пустила, – прыснула королева. – Они отлично, сестрёнка, бегают вовсю и любопытные до жути.  
– Да ну его! А детки не такие, как он, нахальные? А со столов не воруют?  
– Совсем в мамашу их, – поведала Янка. – Пальмира воспитывает их основательно.  
– Тогда я за них рада.  
– Мы завтра можем до них прогуляться, навестить, коли вы не против, – слабо улыбнулась Янка.  
– Тоже хорошая мысль. А то я не могу тут совсем долго, – повинилась Анна. – Эти папы… даже если они короли…  
– Я понимаю, у него забот прибавилось, помимо королевских.  
– Он молодец, и там слуги, но всё равно что-то перепутает! Сердце не на месте.  
– А чего ж ты Ингрид с собой не взяла?  
– Так не успела! Эльза позвала, я сорвалась, думаю – случилось что, куда тут маленького ребёнка с собой брать!  
– Извини…  
– Всё нормально, сестрёнка. Устали тут со мной?  
– Нет, отдохнули! Я так рада вас видеть, обеих! – Анна просто смеялась от счастья.  
Янка покрепче обняла обеих.  
– Я вас обожаю!  
– А уж мы тебя как!

8.  
Окончательно очухавшись, Янка написала Соне и позвала её к себе, и Ирму со Стасем тоже.  
Надо же было заново узнать вообще всех друзей!  
Душевное здоровье Янке почти восстановили сестрёнки с маман и друзья. Янка мысленно заготавливала речь для Грачевских, но потом подумала, что импровизировать будет лучше.  
– Привет, ты как? – подошла первой Соня. – Выглядишь хорошо!  
– Привет, Сонь. Ну, если… смотреть немного в совсем недавнее прошлое, то относительно хорошо, – запинаясь проговорила Янка. Она, как обычно, была не одна.  
– Но всё уж точно позади. Здравствуй, Эльза!  
Принцесса мило улыбнулась.  
– Привет, – подошла Ирма, – а где существа? Они не вернулись…  
– Думаю, им больше не стоит у вас быть, – немного виновато проговорила Янка. – У вас слишком опасно.  
– Причём опасно-то не для нас, а для вас, – это подошли сами мя и ми. – Только тут до нас не долезут и никто из-за нас не пострадает.  
– Что вообще произошло? – оглядела всех Соня.  
– Ну, нашу часть ты помнишь, – Ирма аж вздрогнула, – и на этом, похоже, не кончилось…  
– Помню. Пойдёмте во дворец, что ль, а то так не слишком удобно рассказывать, – Янка с сестрёнкой пошли вперёд, остальные за ней.  
– Идёмте, конечно!  
Стась обнял жену за плечи, все услышали его слова:  
– Ирма, я бы тоже с удовольствием выдумал идеальный, волшебный мир и спрятал там тебя, малышку и родителей…  
– Но сам бы туда не пошёл, да оно и правильно. Я тоже не должна, какой я бабочкой ни будь.  
К компании присоединился и новый рыцарь-маг, которому было что рассказать – ведь он был там, где прятали королеву, под прикрытием. Собственно, он в основном и живописал, иногда влезали мя и ми. Янка в основном молчала – о себе она говорить не любила. Иногда отвечала на вопросы.  
Соня просто ужасалась. Потом поманила к себе мя:  
– Слушай, ну ладно про Яну ты не знало, но когда напали на Грачевских – не могло, что ли, вдарить по этому гаду реморализацией! Ты же даже с Валтором справилось!  
– Путаете, товарищ демиург. Справилось я с Колгримом, который был просто трудным подростком. А Валтора убили, и объединёнными силами, а в этот раз мне надо было действовать быстро. Стась и Ирма уже были в руках негодяя, какие уж тут скрытые силы высвобождать…  
– Сонь, не забывай про разницу времени в этом и том мирах – у них высокие технологии, кстати. И малыши просто не смогли быстро среагировать, – заступилась вдруг за мя королева.  
– Да, и это тоже, ты права, Яна, и сам малыш прав – я сама забыла, какие возможности ему тогда прописала, и не продумала его развитие за эти почти полвека…  
– А мне вообще нет прощения, – поникла Ирма и обняла Мишеля. – Я задвинула на этот проект, а ты нас всех спас.  
– Вот именно! – кивнула Янка и закрыла глаза – голова всё ещё немного болела.  
Эльза обняла её за плечи, снимая боль:  
– Давайте больше не будем о плохом и перестанем вспоминать, кто кому и чем обязан…  
«Они тебя утомили, сестрёнка?»  
«Немного, родная. Снова наверно придётся на те водопады сходить. Вместе сходим?»  
– Сестрёнка права, давайте не будем о плохом, – Янка тоже приобняла сестрёнку. – Сонь, помнишь про Сунниву? – сменила тему королева.  
«Сходим обязательно!»  
– Помню, как же! Моя любимая несправедливо обиженная родным каноном героиня.  
– И я помню, и даже Стась её знает, – подошла к ним Ирма.  
– У неё всё хорошо?  
– Да, она недавно приходила, с Риной. У них с Никитой уже давно девочка, ну… – Янка вспоминала с трудом, – лет шестнадцать как. Скоро бал дебютанток устрою, и она там будет.  
– Красота! И зовут, наверно, Леонарда, по бабушке!  
– Леона, если точнее, – кивнула её величество.  
– Интересный вариант. Красивая, наверно…  
– Уже хочу её нарисовать!  
– Ну, как запланирую бал, вы тоже будьте, я свяжусь с вами, – слабо улыбнулась Янка. – Я её тоже не видела ещё.  
– Здорово, спасибо!  
Янка кивнула.  
Гости оставались долго, но в основном сами по себе. Стасю было явно жалко забирать отсюда Ирму… И никто не приставал к Янке с сестрёнкой.  
Королева заранее извинилась перед всеми. Друзья же всё понимали…  
"Неловко как-то получилось, родная. Сама же вызвала их сюда, и сама же как-то…»  
«Да они сами знали, что пришли ненадолго. Всё хорошо».  
«Вот что же я за человек?»  
«Нормальный. Для меня так самый лучший. И так многое переживший…»  
«Спасибо,что ты рядом, сестрёнка».  
«Всегда».  
«И ты для меня самая лучшая!»  
«Люблю тебя, Яночка».  
«И я тебя, ещё больше! Оставлять ребят не очень хочется, но мы хотели на те бирюзовые водопады сходить, вместе. Жаль, Анны нет, у неё свои заботы».  
«Зато маму можем взять».  
«Её возьмём – пока я… болела, она на себя все основные функции взяла и немного законы поменяла», – Яна слабо улыбнулась.  
«Она у нас молодец. Железная леди в хорошем смысле».  
«Не то, что я – слишком мягкая я для королевской власти стала, сестрёнка».  
«Так вы идеально дополняете друг друга!»  
«Но с тобой мы всё равно ближе, родная».  
«Это другое, но да. Вот и не расстанемся никогда. Так я когда-то загадала Лучику!»  
«Конечно, дорогая! Перестала я быть боевой, сестрёнка, начинаю терять форму, пора возвращаться к тренировкам. Или стоит сперва с врачом посоветоваться?»  
«Стоит-стоит, сестрёнка».  
«Хорошо, родная».  
– Через недельку, думаю, сделаем этот бал, – тихо проговорила её величество.  
– Давай так, думаю, ты всё отлично организуешь, родная!  
– С твоей тёплой душевной поддержкой, золотко, – Янка поцеловала сестрёнку.  
– Сделаю всё, что могу!  
– Просто будь рядом, родная. Вместе мы всё сделаем!  
– Абсолютно всё, что захотим! А мы не захотим плохого!  
– Всё будет идеально! А те, с кем девчонки танцевать будут… думаю, студенты как раз подойдут, – Янка наклонила голову набок.  
– Согласна.  
– Ну что, пойдём звать маму и на исцеление? А вот как ребята?  
– Так мама их уже давно проводила.  
– Ну, тогда пошли? – Янка подала руку принцессе.  
– Идём, конечно!

9.  
И вот настал день бала. У всех душа требовала большого праздника.  
Янка заранее связалась с друзьями из старого мира. Она блистала при всём параде.  
Остальные тоже разоделись как подобало и как могли – и королевская семья, и гости.  
Кто-то из друзей тайно любовался её величеством.  
Пора было начинать. В Большом зале наступила тишина. И в этой тишине зазвучал голос её величества со вступительной речью. Речь была простая, но красивая.  
Сестрёнка стояла рядом.  
«Надеюсь, всё пройдёт отлично, Эльзочка, – мы всё устроили идеально».  
«Как и ожидалось от тебя, золотце».  
«Ты мне тоже помогла, сестрёнка», – Янка послала ей волну нежности.  
Эльза ответила тем же:  
«Ну, меня учили придворным порядкам… Уж что могу. Но ты можешь лучше».  
«Не смущай меня, сестрёнка».  
«Я просто говорю правду – моя Яночка всего добилась сама».  
«Всё равно спасибо тебе за поддержку душевную, родная!»  
«Это – всегда, сколько угодно!»  
«Люблю тебя!»  
«А уж я как!»  
Ирма о чём-то шепталась с Соней. Они, конечно, слушали, но смотреть было интереснее.  
К Янке подходили пары, и церемониймейстер представлял дебютанток. Дошла очередь и до Леоны. Та была хороша собой и весьма грациозна. Такая же, как мать, только волосы потемнее и сама менее самодовольная. Сказывалось, что отец во всех смыслах, кроме плохого, интеллигент.  
Леона поклонилась, как и кавалер рядом с ней, и они отошли. Так подходили ещё и ещё. Соня с Ирмой тоже заметили Леону и любовались ей.  
Янка же почувствовала, что с сестрёнкой что-то не то. Заболела, что ли?  
«Ты в порядке, золотко?»  
«Да, конечно, милая, а что?»  
"Беспокоюсь за тебя. Давай-ка к врачу на всякий случай. Где ты умудрилась простыть?"  
«Сама не знаю… да не переживай ты так, родная!»  
«Ты же помнишь, как однажды тоже простудилась? Со здоровьем не шутят. Пойдём! Теперь тебе надо прилечь! Здоровье сестрёнки для меня важнее балов!»  
Её величество перепоручила мероприятие маман и удалилась с принцессой в свои покои.  
Эльза вроде и неплохо себя чувствовала, но прилечь тянуло.  
Янка же наколдовала чай с травами и настойчиво попросила выпить.  
– Так тебе станет легче. К тому же – у тебя жар!  
– А я даже не чувствую… – хотя перед глазами у принцессы плыло. Она прилегла и выпила из Янкиных рук питьё.  
– Так, теперь попробуй заснуть! – не слушая возражений, заявила старшая сестра и, взяв принцессу за руку, принялась её исцелять.  
Эльза закрыла глаза и сразу же увидела чудесный сон.  
Янка исцеляла, посылая одновременно волны добра и любви. И это работало…  
«Мам, извинись за меня перед всеми, – передала Янка Маргит, – я не могу отойти от сестрёнки».  
«Да понимаю я, пусть поправляется, и ты рядом отдохни».  
Янка просидела рядом всю ночь. 

Эльза открыла глаза и улыбнулась. Выглядела она явно посвежевшей. Но на Яну взглянула с беспокойством:  
– Ты что же, так и не ложилась, родная?  
– Нет, для меня твоё здоровье важнее. Да и потом, я привыкшая уже не спать иногда. Всё в порядке.  
– Так я ж уже поправилась, благодаря тебе, сестрёнка, любимая! Теперь твоя очередь спать! А моя – сидеть рядом!  
– У нас ещё второй день бала, сестрёнка. Леона должна мне представиться. А уж тогда, после приёма, я и посплю. Обещаю!  
– Да пусть мама всё делает! Я понимаю, что мы уже большие…  
– Но я обещала и друзьям, и матери Леоны. А потом я вся твоя. Пошли со мной, сестрёнка!  
– Пошли. Я уже восстановилась и теперь могу помочь моему солнышку.  
«Прости, золотко».  
«Было бы за что, сестричка».  
«Я тебя сразу не послушала, милая».

В Большом зале снова собрались почти те же. К её величеству подошли Суннива с Леоной. Янка чуть склонила голову. А дамы присели в реверансе.  
– Ваша матушка мне рассказывала, – обратилась королева к девушке. – Как вам вчерашний вечер?  
– Восхитительно! Великолепно!  
Соня с Ирмой интересовались мамой и дочкой больше, чем сама королева.  
Янка подмигнула им и сделала знак подойти. Соавторши приблизились.  
– У вас очаровательная дочь, сударыня, – произнесла Соня с невыносимо серьёзным лицом.  
– Спасибо, – чуть улыбнулась Суннива.  
Янка же еле держалась на ногах, но старалась не подавать виду.  
– Я так рада, – добавила Ирма, – что сначала Соне, потом её величеству удалось исправить несправедливость вашей жизни. Я-то так, рядом постояла…  
Эльза поддерживала Янку под руку.  
Леона с явным интересом глядела на её величество и её друзей. Потом подошёл довольно симпатичный мужчина в очках. Он был в чёрном официальном костюме.  
– Это мой муж, – представила его Суннива.  
– Очень рады познакомиться! Вы, сударь, жизнью и счастьем обязаны только её величеству королеве Яне!  
Потом Ирма шёпотом заметила:  
– Самый лучший типаж ей подобрали – прямо как Стась!  
Янка лишь дико смутилась по своему обыкновению.  
– Н-ну, старались, чтобы всем хорошо было, – промямлила она сонным голосом.  
– Ты устала, – шепнула Соня. Эльза подтвердила мысленно:  
«Тебе пора прилечь, Яночка».  
– Вы простите, – склонила голову королева, – Эта наша встреча не последняя.  
«Пойдём, родная».  
– Конечно, не последняя. Отдыхайте, ваше величество.  
И сестрёнки удалились.  
– Теперь я вся твоя, Эльзочка! – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Я рада! Идём отдыхать и лечиться!  
Янка приобняла принцессу. 

В своих покоях обе только и вздохнули с облегчением.  
– Пусть там поговорят и познакомятся, – подмигнула сестрёнке Янка. – Потом всё расскажут. Я надеюсь.  
– Я тоже, родная. Сейчас нам важнее восстановиться.  
– Вот именно! Ну, ты тоже поспи.  
– Сначала ты. А я буду оберегать твой покой, радость.  
Янка и без лишних просьб упала в тёмную бездну, передав:  
«Обожаю тебя!»  
«И я тебя!»  
Эльза долго держала её за руку.  
И дай Бог, чтобы ничего не нарушало больше семейную идиллию. Но исправлять в законодательстве предстояло ещё много. Янка надеялась на помощь близких – они же тоже были в своё время королевами.  
Конечно, все вместе они бы ещё не с тем справились!


End file.
